Love Can Give A Little More
by Purest of Hearts
Summary: Melody and the entire gang go on another adventure to find her Nobody, but they're are running out of time. Someone else is also looking for Rylynn and is planning on turning her against Mel...what can Love give to make this outcome positive?
1. Introduction

Lightening struck a nearby tree but she continued running. She was a monster full of uncontrollable hate. Why did she have this burden? Why couldn't she remember her past? Why did she have strange dreams about a girl named Melody?

Rain forced down on her, making it hard to breathe. Tree branches caught her black mini skirt; her hot pink spaghetti strap shirt was already torn on the left side. She came to a creek and when she found a log that would take her to the other side, she frantically crossed it. The rain made the moss on the log even more slippery and she slipped, colliding into the cold water. Her feet continued to slip out from underneath her as she tried to stand up, but the freezing water made it impossible for her legs to cooperate. She finally crawled onto a huge boulder in the middle of the flowing creek. All the rain was making the creek flood, but after a while the rain eased up and the girl pulled her numb legs into her heaving chest and cradled herself. Thunder rumbled the forest and echoed through the mountains as lightening etched the sky.

The only memory she has is waking up in this strange mountainous terrain. She had also come across some hikers and she was suddenly full of rage and disgust towards the couple. She had no reason to have those feelings and she knew it, but it was uncontrollable. Soon the feelings of hate had prevailed over her and she looked through the hikers' Hearts. She dove into the man first and saw all his memories, thoughts, and feeling his Heart held, then she inserted pain and grief to replace all those things. When she left his Heart, she watched it leave his chest and float up towards the sky as he turned into a small black creature. The woman screamed but the girl easily dove into her Heart, filling her with hatred. She too, turned into the creature.

Now this girl sits alone on a rock surrounded by the comforting sound of running water. She couldn't figure out why this was so comforting to her. She had dreams of a girl with long black hair being comforted by the sounds of waves…is it possible that they could be connected? She also has dreams of Melody being surrounded by many friends. This girl wanted that, but she knew that with her uncontrollable curse, she would never be able to make a friend. She would be alone for a very, very long time. The girl began to cry as she curled up in fetal position on the cold rock. The rain started up again and the thunder carried on, lightening streaked through the sky. The sound of running water, rushing over the rocks, lulled the girl to her weeping sleep……


	2. Rylynn

A loud crack of thunder woke me from my sleep. I sat up in bed and saw the lightening flash continuously out my window. Keekie had also been frightened awake. Thunder echoed across the small group of islands, making the ground rumble. Keekie wearily walked across that bed and curled in my lap. The rain pattered hard against my window and I could hear it pour on the roof. Lightening flashed and a loud clap of thunder followed, scaring Keekie. For being such an awesomely strong and intelligent creature, it was surprising that he was afraid of thunder. I stroked Keekie gently as a blinding light shot through my window.

"It's gonna be close." I whispered.

Keekie buried his head in my arms as I held him close. Thunder cracked open the sky and my cabin shook.

"I think this might be another hurricane, Keekie. Maybe we should go to Riku's house."

Keekie chirped nervously in agreement. I quickly got out of bed and carried Keekie close to my chest. I packed a few clothes and imagined a thick cloak over me. I packed Keekie's favorite blanket and I also packed the Blindfold and my tiara.

"Am I forgetting anything?"

Keekie nodded as he turned towards my computer.

"I'm not taking that…"

He shook his head violently and then purred. Behind my computer was the CD case that housed _all_ of my Cds. I usually have to have soothing music to make me fall asleep. I was fine on the last journey, but now since I have my Cds again, I've spoiled myself with it once again. I quickly packed the CD case and Keekie chirped. Another bright flash shined through the big window in the living room, making it look as though I had flipped on the light. Keekie buried his head in my chest as thunder crackled.

"Alright…you ready?" I asked Keekie as I tucked him into the cloak with me.

He nodded as I looked at the time as I passed through the kitchen and stood by my front door. It was 3:40 in the morning.

"Sorry Keekie, but I don't want to warp into his house because that is just rude. We'll have to at least warp to his door."

Keekie took a deep sigh and nodded. I warped us to Riku front door. The wind was blowing mercilessly and the rain already drenched Keekie and I both. I quickly knocked on the door, waiting for Riku's answer. I didn't even have to wait, the second I knock the door quickly swung open, like he had expected me. He quickly pulled me in and closed the door and locked it.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to barge in or anything but.."

"No it's better that you're here. I know you're okay, now." He said quietly as he took off my dripping wet cloak and hung it on a coat rack by the door. Riku took my bag and beckoned me to follow him.

"Do you want my parents' room, the guest room, or my room?" He asked quietly.

"Wherever you'll be, I'll feel safer…Keekie too." I answered honestly.

Keekie chirped and nodded.

"My room it is." Riku said as he lightly patted Keekie's head.

We went down a very long hallway; to the left was the huge kitchen and dining room, to the right was the huge living room with a fireplace. At the very back of the hallway is a staircase that led up to the next floor. I couldn't help but look at the pictures hanging up along the wall of the hallway. I looked at one of Riku, Sora, and Kairi. They were all laughing as Riku gave Sora a noogie. Kairi had her hands together as she laughed.

_No body has changed much…except maybe Riku…_

Next to that was a picture of Riku at Christmas time. He must have been about six. He looked overjoyed as he opened a Christmas present. On the other side of the hall was a picture of Riku as a baby. He had shiny silver hair and big aqua eyes. On Earth, there is no natural hair color like that. Everyone is either a boring black, red, brown, or blonde, or perhaps any between those colors, but nothing else. I wish I had a different hair color…well, I guess I could make that happen…but I wish it wouldn't be so boring…

Riku watched me carefully as I enjoyed all the pictures. A small fragile smile crept over his face. When I finally got to the stairs, I followed behind him. On the second floor, just to the left is Riku's parents' room…which has been untouched since they died… then diagonally across the hall is Riku's room…which is the size of my Dad's _house_. Diagonally across from his room, on the left is the guestroom and then down the end of the hall is the large balcony. Beside the balcony doors, there is another flight of stairs that leads to the office, the library, another guestroom, Riku's game/playroom and then an indoor greenhouse. Riku's mom, Réylis, used to collect flowers. She was a flower maniac.

Riku had his light turned off, but his door was already open. He went inside as I looked at the picture to the right of his parents' door. It was a picture of him and his parents. His Mom was completely stunning in a long black dress that seemed to flow. She had her hands crossed on Riku's left shoulder. Her smiled was brilliantly white and her hair was long and sandy blonde. She had grayish-blue eyes that seemed to suck you right into the picture. Riku's dad, Arjen, was a tall and broad man, much like Riku. His hair was a rusty color and but it barely touch his shoulders. His bangs were somewhat long and they were in his face, but his eyes were a frosty green color. He had an easy smile and his eyes were kind, but you could tell that he was serious often. He had an arm around Réylis and a hand on Riku's right shoulder. Riku had the perfect mixture from both of them.

Of course…I'm not sure where he got his silver hair from, but it makes him look all the better. I looked at Riku. His smile seemed heavy, like he was excited about something else…other than taking pictures. Then I recognized the shirt he wore, yellow, sleeveless, and it also had a black 'X' across his chest.

"That was taken that night. The night that Destiny Islands disappeared." Riku suddenly said from behind me.

I turned around and watched him as he leaned his back up against the frame on his door.

"I have seen this picture before…but I never took the time to actually look at it. You're mother was absolutely beautiful and you're dad was so handsome…"

"Thanks…"

"I am sorry to have brought them us though…"

"No, it's alright. I would rather talk about them around you than anyone else…"

"Not even Sora?"

Riku silently shook his head.

"I feel more comfortable talking about things… that I normally wouldn't… with you. For the most part…only you. Sora doesn't even know that my mom had an obsession over flowers…and that was her personality…"

I gave him a small smile and then he led me into his room. He had already unpacked my things and placed Keekie's blanket at the foot of his bed. He had put my CD case on his dresser, but then he walked over to it and pulled out the mixed CD I had made for my sleep. It was the only CD that I slept to. It had a mixture of Red, 300 soundtrack, and a lot of soothing songs from the KH soundtrack. He put it in the CD player I gave him and then he made his way towards his bed, which I stood beside. I couldn't help but smile as he pulled back the covers and basically ordered that I go to bed. Lightening flashed through the sky and thunder grumbled. Keekie was already on the bed, but he had covered his face with his blanket as he shivered. Riku leaned over him and whispered something, then he looked back at me. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead as the music started.

"Donald and Goofy should be here in a day or two."

"Okay…but Riku…I should tell you about the dream I had…"

He pulled up a chair beside the bed and looked up at me. I explained my dream and the described the girl.

"She has short light blue hair and the tips are dark blue. It also longer in the front than it is in the back. Her eyes are this luminescent orange color and she has a very dangerously short temper."

"Does she look as pretty as you?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"Riku, I'm being serious…"

"I know, so am I. If she looked anything like you, then you might have had a vision about your Nobody."

"Well……I suppose she looked a lot like me…"

"Then she must be your Nobody…"

"But Riku…why would she be filled with so much Darkness and hate?"

"I don't know that answer, Peaches."

"Do you think King Mickey would know?"

"I don't know. Maybe he told Donald and Goofy some information, but you need rest…"

"So do you…" I complained in a whiny voice.

**RIKU**

Just as she said that, the song 'Pieces' came on. I've have secretly decided it is my song to Melody. Meanwhile, she gave me a look that reminded me of the time I had to trick her into falling asleep. This was going to be one of those nights. I smiled at her gently and then crawled onto the bed with her. I put my hand on her face and stroked it. It wasn't before long that her eyes closed and she was sleeping peacefully. I pulled her close to me and slowing began to fade away. The last thing I heard was 'so you can make…me whole'.

I woke up early and noticed that Melody's head was lying comfortably on my chest. My arm had been around her. I could only smile as I lightly stroked from her forehead down to the tip of her nose. I had to do it twice before she began to stir. Her crystal blue eyes opened and she looked up at me.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." She answered wearily.

She must have slept hard since she woke up dizzy, but nonetheless, she closed her eyes and beamed at me. She sat up and yawned as I sat up and my feet touched the carpeted floor. I leaned over and brought my hand up to my face and yawned. I suddenly felt Melody's hand crawl up my back. A tingle crept up my spine as I straightened up. She wrapped her arms around me as I kissed her hands.

**MEL**

Riku turned around and looked at me. Just the look he gave me took my breath away. My heart had beaten a thousand miles per hour. He smiled and then cleared the hair out of his eyes. I smiled back as he got up. Keekie wagged his tail as he yawned. Riku's bluish-green eyes turned to Keekie, as he looked up at Riku and lifted his arms up. Riku smiled as he tossed his silver hair over his shoulders. Riku scooped Keekie into his arms and began to cuddle with him.

"**He would make a good father!"** My Heart cackled.

_Oh…what is _that_ supposed to mean?! You know? To be perfectly honest with you…I didn't miss you when you were gone…_

I heard Riku chuckle and so I was terrified that he had heard my Heart's comment. Luckily, he hadn't. He was laughing at Keekie's cuteness. I let out a sigh of relief. Riku looked over his shoulder at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh…nothing. I was just thinking about how well you both have come along. Look who's attached to him now?"

Riku let out a small sigh as his bangs slipped back in his eyes. He planted a small peck on Keekie head.

"I could never ask for a better guardian."

Keekie purred softly saying, 'Aww…quit blowing smoke up me butt.' Riku and I laughed. Riku understood him just as well as I was. The whole group could. It seemed like he had telepathy. But his voice didn't ring through your head. It's the strangest thing.

"So…what are we going to do while it is still raining?" I asked.

"Hmm…" Riku pondered as he lifted Keekie up in the air.

Keekie looked at himself and said, 'believe it or not…but I think I need a bath…'

"I believe it." Riku muttered.

"Yes…" I agreed, "What sort of shampoo and conditioner do you have?" I asked Riku.

"Um…the _human_ kind." He answered sarcastically.

"Don't play coy with me…"I smiled, "Just got get them."

"Yes, Milady." He grinned as he bowed, "But just to let you know…I did learn from the best."

Keekie jumped into my arms as I carried him from Riku's room, down the hall to the stairs, from the stairs to another hall, then to the kitchen.

_This house seems a lot less gloomy when Riku isn't the only one here._

I put Keekie on the counter and looked for a towel. Riku came in holding two towels and the bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

"Why do you want to use mine anyway?" Riku asked as he handed it all to me.

"So when Keekie sleeps next to me, I will think of you because he will smell like you."

"Aww…" He cooed.

I turned on the sink lukewarm and let Keekie adjust the temperature. He liked it about as hot as I like my showers. He jumped into the sink and then I put shampoo all along his back. I scrubbed him all over and then he shook on purpose, sending bubbles _everywhere_.

"Key!!" I cried.

"No wonder my parents never wanted me to have a dog…" Riku muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry…" I said as I rinsed Keekie off.

I only use 'Key' when I disapprove of something he did, I am mad or annoyed with him…or I am just too lazy to say 'key' twice. He is intelligent but he can also act like a five-year-old. I put conditioner on him and rubbed it in. The sweet aroma that always covered Riku, filled the air. It was like almond and milk scent. I rinsed Keekie off again and then he shook. Water sprayed everywhere.

"Key!!" I screamed.

He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself, and ran off.

"Riku…I am so sorry…" I said as I turned around, "I'll help you clean up…"

Riku walked towards me. I noticed him step in a puddle of soap and water. That is not a good combination for a white tile floor. He slipped backwards with his arms stretched out towards me. I tried to catch him, but his body weight took me down too. I fell on him and when I pushed myself on my knees, I realized I was basically sitting on his chest. I felt blood run into my cheeks.

"S-sorry…" I began but Riku interrupted.

"No need for an apology. I'm the one that brought you down on me."

**RIKU**

This also reminded me of the time when Melody and I fought against each other. Even though I would never admit it to her, that was one of my proud moments. Now, I can say that I can the girl I am in love with was on top of me twice! But I am quite shameful that I had thought of that. Even though I am a guy…that is not all we can think about. Most guys probably do…but there are quite a few of us out there that only dream of sharing ourselves with one girl.

_You can never get enough …guts…to say that to her…_

So to hide all that was going through my mind, I just laughed. Melody quickly scrambled off of me and then helped me up. Don't get me wrong. I am in love with Melody…but I know she is not ready for a step like that…and I am not so sure that even I am…even though I am almost twenty.

_That's amazing and scary to think about. Me? Twenty? I wonder what my parents would think of me?_

Melody and I cleaned up the kitchen and with Melody's superior cleaning skills, it was whiter than before.

"Hey Peaches. I know you didn't know my parents…but what do think they would think of me? Would they be ashamed of me because I tormented my best friend? Or do you think they might approve of me because I fought my way our of Darkness and turned to the Twilight? Or…do you think they might be proud of me because I have finally found the one thing that keeps me living?"

She gave me a look that said, 'How am I supposed to answer this??' But then a smile came across her face.

"I know your parents would forgive and understand your choosing in Darkness. They would be proud to know that you fought the Darkness, and they would be glorified to know that you have found your light." She smiled kindly.

"Are you sure?"

"No…but I can promise you that I am at least ninety-five percent sure."

I smiled at her as she cleaned up the sink.

"Alright…let's find Keekie." I said.

She nodded as we explored my house. We eventually found him on the third floor, in the enclosed greenhouse balcony. It a balcony that is enclosed…and it's a greenhouse, that's the only way I can describe it. Mel's the only one, other than Keekie now, that has been in here since my parents died. Not even Sora or Kairi has seen this room. I always told them it was off limits. Mom's favorite plants were in here. She even has a small pond with big colorful fish from a reef near the Paradise Island. For the most part, she was a full time mom, but she would always be gone tow to three days out of the week to look for more plants…mostly flowers…or fish. She loved nature so much that she also went camping a lot by herself too. Dad was usually too busy with work to go with her…and I was always with Sora and Kairi. I regret not going with her more often now. Dad owned a business having to do with all the merchandise and crops that is made around Destiny Islands. Hence why I have the big house. Dad was still really cool though, when he was on business he was serious, but when he wasn't, he was really hyped up.

I had really cool parents, I wish that they could have met Melody. They would have loved her. If Mom saw all of the flowers I had brought back over the years, she would loose her marbles.

"Hey…I recognize these flowers." Melody said gleefully.

She pointed to a group of flowers called the Lily of the Valley. It was Melody's favorite flower. A flashback came to me.

After we had visited with the 'game squad', as Mel calls them, she asked Sora for permission to steal me away for a bit. She took my hand and had warped us to her mother's house. The house and its surroundings were exactly how she described it. She showed me inside. Everything was left alone. Cans of soup were still in the cupboards. She showed me up the stairs. I remember the chill that shot down my spine as we went into her mother's room. 'What was your mother's name?' I remember asking. She smiled at me sadly and whispered, 'Ceirra'. We explored the floor and then Mel beckoned me to follow as she went down the stairs and out the front door. I walked down the stairs and had memories flood back into my mind. I tried to ignore them as I got to the last step. I noticed, at the bottom of the stairs, there was blood stains all over the soft wooden floors. With a blink and flash, I saw Melody's body lying there bleeding. Her breathing was labored. Then with a similar flash the bloodstains still remained, but Mel was not there. I felt sweat trickle down my neck as Melody poked her head through the front door. 'What's wrong?' She had asked. She came inside and lowered her eyes to the floor. She grabbed my hand and put it to her Heart. 'Riku…you never hurt me. My Heart is still beating. It is only beating for you and because of you.' Under my hand, I could feel her Heart pulsating. 'Now, come on.' She said as she took my hand and showed me her mother's garden. It was full of roses, Ceirra's favorite, and Lilies of the Valley, for Mel. Before we had left, I took a few and brought them here.

**MEL**

I buried my nose in the white lilies and enjoyed the sweet perfume.

"Where did you get them?" I asked.

Riku's eyes left mine so I instantly knew, without him having to say anything.

"You brought them from Mom's house, huh?"

He nodded and looked up at me reluctantly.

_Is he thinking that I was going to be mad at him?_

"It's okay. I don't mind." I replied softly.

He let go of a breath he held. A small smirk spread across his face as Keekie slowly walked up to him and handed back the towel.

"Are you dry now?" I asked.

Keekie nodded and said, 'I'm clean too.'

"So what now, Riku?" I asked.

"Well…personally…I need to take a shower." He said uneasily, "So…go ahead and make yourself at home."

"Alright. Come on, Key."

He purred and then poofed himself to my left shoulder. We followed Riku from the greenhouse to his room. He smiled as he left for the bathroom, which was through a door on the far right of the room. I walked over to the CD player on Riku's dresser and put in the very last Kingdom Hearts soundtrack and found Riku's theme song. I had it play it repeatedly. I sat down on Riku's bed and brought one leg up on the bed. Keekie came and curled up into my lap and began to purr. The music caught me in a wave of emotions as I remembered all that Riku went through to wake Sora up. I petted Keekie and listened to the sad music, when I glanced out the window. The streaks along the window stopped streaming, and I could see the Paradise Island fade back into vision.

"Keekie, look! I think it's the eye of the hurricane!" I said overjoyed. "Let's go outside and take a look!"

He looked up at me and said, 'yeah…there's an idea. Let's go get us both killed.'

"We're not gonna die. In the eye of the storm it is very calm…that is why it would be so cool!"

He moaned and shook his head vigorously.

"What…are you scared??" I teased.

He gave me sad puppy eyes.

"Well then…I'll just hold you close to me. Come on, how often do you get to stand in the silence of the storm?" I asked.

Keekie looked thoughtfully then his feelers pricked up. 'Since you put it that way,' He chirped, 'Maybe I'll try and be brave…' I got up and held Keekie close to my chest as I traveled through Riku's, not so lonely, house. I opened the front door and smelled the sweet aroma of freshly fallen rain. There wasn't even a breeze nor a sprinkle. Everything was quiet…even the ocean. I lifted my head and saw a wall of clouds circling around Destiny Islands.

"Wow…" I breathed.

Keekie trilled in agreement. I walked through the garden of roses and trees that was along the short path in Riku's front yard, then I stepped into the beach's warm, wet sand. I imagined myself in the silk black dress that Kairi gave me. With a small gust of warm wind I was wearing it. I stood on the beach. The ocean quietly pulled in and out. My feet began to sink into the warm sand and the tide pulled away. Keekie fidgeted and I turned around quickly. I grew lightheaded as Keekie jumped out of my arms and looked up at me, panicking. I fell to the ground and brought my hand up to my right temple. My hands dropped and I was suddenly laying on the ground unconscious.

_**The girl with short blue hair slowly woke up. Her loud orange eyes glowed as she opened them. 'I had another dream about her.' The girl shook her head and sat up. She was on a rock in the middle of the creek, which had lowered. 'This…Melody. She is always going to different worlds. If we are connected somehow…then maybe she can find me! Maybe she's already here! She can help me lift this curse and I'll have a friend!!' The girl got up quickly and jumped to the other side of the creek. She dodged trees and then climbed a steep hill. She panted but she kept going. At the top of the hill, the trees thinned out and the hill just ends into a drop off. The girl's black skirt and short hair blew in the cool breeze. The air was fresh and crisp. Her breath was taken away by the view. Rolling, smoky mountains seemed to keep going towards the right of her, but she saw a different terrain on her left. It was a beach. As far as she could see, it was an ocean. The sun was setting way behind the ocean and she realized what made Melody love the ocean so much. 'It's beautiful…' She decided that she would try to get down to the beach. 'They might find me easier down there…but maybe they'll hear me call.' She took in a deep breath.**_

"_**Melody!!" She cried.**_

_**It bounced off each mountain and scattered the birds in the trees along the way. 'I wish I knew my name…' As the girl had this thought, a voice came to her ears.**_

"_**Rylynn."**_

"_**What?"**_

_**She turned around but no one was there. Her orange eyes lowered. 'Rylynn? That is my name?' Her eyes scanned the area and then she turned back towards the view. She cupped her left hand around the side of her mouth.**_

"_**Melody!!" She screamed, 'My name is Rylynn!! Please! Come find me!!" **_

_**She put her hand down and then scanned the sky and all around her.**_

"_**Melody!!" She called again, "Sora!!"**_

_**Tears formed up in her eyes.**_

"_**Riku?!" She asked as she fell to her knees, 'Anyone?"**_

_**She pulled her knees into her chest.**_

"_**No one is coming. No one will." She said aloud.**_

'_**I know I am different. I am cursed and I don't deserve to be rescued.' Tears of pain and anger flowed down her face. She clenched her hand into a fist and began to pound the ground. Then a voice came to her ears, but it was much sweeter and more feminine. **_

"_**Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for."**_

_**She looked around quickly and then she seemed to fade away…**_

I opened my eyes slowly.

"Melody…" Riku said.

His eyes ran over me, his expression was a mixture between worry and relief. He helped me sit up, then he took my arm and wrapped it over his shoulders to help me stand up. Keekie purred as he crawled towards me. With a puff of black smoke, he disappeared from my feet to Riku's head.

"Melody…are you okay? What happened? I noticed the music playing but saw that you and Keekie were both gone. I looked out the window and saw you lying on the sand and Keekie freaking out. You gave both of us quite a scare." Riku said as Keekie nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you both…I just wanted to come outside and see the eye of the hurricane, but then I had a vision…"

The voice Rylynn got. It was my own voice. My Heart must have said that to her. I looked out towards the sea again. The Paradise Island began to disappear behind another wall of rain. I could see the Paupou Tree wavering in the wind and then it too, disappeared.

"Riku… the rain is coming…"

He was watching the rain and he nodded. He helped me walk through the yard. He had one hand, keeping my arm over his shoulders, and his other arm was around my waist. He walked me into the house.

"Keekie, would you get the door? Lock it too, please." Riku asked.

Keekie chirped happily as he jumped off of Riku's head.

"Come on. Let's go to the kitchen. I'll make you some hot chocolate." He said sweetly.

He led me into the kitchen. I suddenly giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he looked at me.

"I can walk…"

"Oh."

He smiled sheepishly as he let go of my waist and gave me my arm back. I staggered a bit and Riku held me steady for a split second. I stood up straight and then shrugged with a smile. He smiled back and turned towards the cabinets and began to fix me hot chocolate.


	3. Roxas and Namine'

**RIKU**

As soon as I turned around I watched her collapse to the tile floor.

"Mel…" I whispered.

I walked to her and set the cup on the floor beside her. She carefully sat up on her knees, then she flopped back against the wall, and sat down. Keekie came in and rubbed against her like a cat.

"I guess that vision took a lot more energy than I realized. Maybe because it was Rylynn's emotions…"

"Who??"

"Rylynn is her name. Rylynn is my Nobody."

She explained her vision to me and I listened intently. She used her hands an awful lot as she talked. She was full of gestures. When she finished, she seemed a little worried.

"Riku…this girl's anger towards me is growing worse the longer we sit here. I'm afraid that someone will find her before I do and will abuse her power. They might just feed her anger. The problem is….I have no clue where this girl is…"

**MEL**

I reached over and picked up the cup of hot chocolate, which it was actually warm chocolate, and began to sip it. Riku brought his hand to his forehead and he closed his eyes as he thought carefully. Keekie crawled into my lap.

"So…the hot chocolate is really good by the way. Is it some sort of remedy?" I asked.

Riku smiled as he looked up at me.

"My mom would always make me and sometimes Sora and Kairi hot chocolate during bad weather or if any of us were sick."

"See? You do have a home remedy…" I smiled.

Then a sudden, yet random, thought made my minds change subjects.

"Maybe…maybe Roxas and Naminé can help."

Riku watched me carefully as I took another gulp of the chocolate, finishing up the rest of it.

"Help do what?"

"Maybe they can help me get into Rylynn's mind. I need to try and understand what's it's like to be a Nobody…that way I might be able to predict what she is thinking…"

"But Mel…the last person to try and talk to Roxas…other than Sora and Kairi…was your Uncle."

"It was that long ago?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…my Heart is connected to Sora's and Kairi's both. It should surely wake up Naminé and Roxas."

"It's worth a try."

"Yeah!" I said as I stood up.

Riku jumped up with me, but his eyes never left, as if he had half expected me to fall again. I smiled at him as I walked to the front door. He gave me a quizzical look.

"Why warp when you can run?" I said as I unlocked the door and then opened it with a laugh.

I put up my index finger and a Dark Shield blocked the rain and wind from coming through the house.

"Why run when you can warp?" Riku shot back.

I smiled a conquering smile.

"Fine…I'll race you to Sora's!"

Riku's jaw dropped just slightly.

"What?" He whined.

"Come on…you know we can't use magic around Sora's parents anyway…"

He studied me for a second, then crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Melody…I'm not fifteen anymore…"

"Yeah but you still act like it…" I grinned, "Even though you usually act more mature than your age…you're not now. Come on…please??" I pleaded.

"Look who's acting immature…"

"Yes.." I said as I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue, "but you see? I am always immature and I can get away with it." I smiled.

Riku reluctantly uncrossed his arms as I smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Okay…ready? Go!!" I took off the shield and darted out into the rain.

"Hey! No fair! I have to shut the door!" Riku cried from behind me.

I laughed as the rain ran down my face. My dress was sticking to me and my hair was soaked and messy.

"You can catch up! I know you're fast!" I cried back.

The sand was wet and that made it even harder to run in.

_It's a good thing I don't have shoes on…_

I ran down the beach and as O turned around a small hill, I could see the town's beach come into view. I could also just see the outlining of Paradise Island. Riku's steps grew closer, so I kicked myself to the next gear. The rain was cold and it felt good, but the wind was hard to run against. Riku's heavy breathing was right behind me as we began to run up the big hill into the village. We passed the Mayor's house, then Axel's house, Kairi's, and then we came to Wakka's house which is right next door to Sora's.

We ran to Sora's porch which shielded us from the blowing rain. The porch swing was blowing like crazy on the wind. I lifted my hand wearily and knocked on the door. Riku bent over and had his hands on his knees.

"We…should've…warped…" He said between breaths.

"That……was fun…though." I heaved, "We shouldn't…rely…on our…magic…so much…"

The door opened and a beautiful woman with brown hair, that went down to her shoulders, stood before us. She has dark blue eyes and an upbeat smile. She was very vivacious, very much like Sora.

"Hello Aapel…" I breathed as I stood up.

"Goodness gracious! What are you two doing out here in this sort of weather?! Come in…both of you!" She shrieked.

We stepped into the warm, cozy house as she quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Stay there and let me get you both some towels…"

As she disappeared into the kitchen just to our right. Sora's dad, Shuro, was sitting in a chair by the lit fireplace, reading a book. Keekie, with black smoke, suddenly appeared at my feet. He was perfectly dry. I almost flipped. It was a rule, by Sora, that we were not allowed to do magic around his parents…or any one other than the group. He has never told them about his adventures and around his parents, we don't bring up anything about it. That rule pretty much goes for the whole town except everyone who was with us…and Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie. They are our age, so they have the imagination compasity for it.

But even around those three, we don't usually talk about it. No one acts like they even knew the world had disappeared from existence. Kairi seems to think that only Sora, Riku, and herself were affected because of their will to see other worlds so badly. And not to mention the fact of the Keyblade choosing Sora and then later Riku and Kairi got one too…then me! Everyone else practically saw nothing that happened. All the town's folk think I had the same fate that Kairi had. A shipwreck far out at sea. To be the only lucky survivor of the voyage.

Apparently, Kairi had to talk to the Mayor, her adopted father, into building Axel a house. She also had to make up some wild story about how he was on the Islands and then later Larxene as well.

I scolded Keekie for warping himself into the house, but luckily, neither Aapel nor Shuro were paying any attention. Riku gave me a small smile.

"I can't believe you beat me…" He muttered.

"Well…I got a head start…"

Shuro looked up from his book and smiled kindly.

"Oh, Hello Riku. Hello Melody. When did you two come in?"

I laughed as Aapel came in with two white towels in her hand.

"We've been here for a little bit. Is that a good book you're reading?"

"Oh yes! It's one of the best ones so far, I think."

"I can tell you are very into the book…"

Shuro smiled as his eyes traveled back to the book. Aapel noticed Keekie as she gave us the towels.

"Oh! Hiya, Keekie! I didn't notice you before…I'm sorry!" She said as she kneeled down and patted his head.

Now Keekie's story that Kairi had to make up, was the fact that her was some kind of rare dog that came with me when I washed up ashore. It's a good thing Sora's parents are so laid back. All Sora tells them is that he is at Riku's house for a week or a month during our journeys and they'll take it. Riku had spent two months at Sora's house after he found out his parent's died. Now, truth be told, I don't know how he talked his way out of the fact her was gone long than a year while Naminé gave him back his memories and all that stuff. Not even Riku knows…but I think it is part of his life…so I've never felt at the liberty to ask about it.

Aapel stood up and smiled at me. She is about the same height I am.

"I'm glad you both are here. I don't have to worry about you two now. I know that Riku takes care of you Mel…but…He can't protect you from everything. I also hope that Axel and Larxene are okay…"

"I'm sure that they are…they do a very good job in taking care of themselves." I said with a smile.

Riku looked down at me and smiled.

"Alright…well…as soon as you dry up, Sora is in his room. Kairi is actually staying with us until this storm passes. Then Sora says that he will be staying at your house for a while again, right Riku?"

"Yes." He said in a convincing tone, "Yes…that big house does seem to get a little lonely."

"Oh. You poor Dear." She said as she moved the hair out of his eyes, "Yes…I understand. He can stay as long as you need him to."

"Thank you." He whispered.

Sora's parents are Riku's second pair. They've all known each other since Sora and Riku were in diapers. It was a hard loss for the entire town.

I put the towel on my head and wrung the water from my thick hair. Soon we walked through the living room then came to a hall. The hall ran from the left and then to ran to the right. The was a door all the way down the end of the hall on the left, which was Sora's parents' room. All the way down the end of the hall on the right was Sora's room. The door was closed. We walked down the hall and I laughed quietly.

"Aapel says you can't protect me from everything…I beg to differ…" I whispered.

Riku just smiled. Keekie took off down the hall and knocked Sora's door. Riku and I were almost to the door when it swung open. Kairi stood in the doorway with a red and white plaid flannel shirt. It was long-sleeved, it buttoned up, and it looked twice her size. I noticed underneath she had a white tank top. She also had black sweat pants.

"Kairi are you cold?" I asked with a smile.

"I am FREEZING!" She cried.

She looked down at Keekie and picked him up. He loved Kairi because she would love on him for hours straight.

"Come on in!" Sora said from his bed as Kairi opened the door wide.

Kairi stepped aside and I closed the door behind me. There really wasn't much to his room. He had a waste basket, a clothes basket…which was half-full…and a random recliner. His bed was right up against his huge window. The window's curtain's were open but the window was locked tight. Rain pattered against the window.

_He must have cleaned his room before Kairi got here. I think this is the cleanest I have ever seen it._

He had lots of posters from different worlds and pictures of all of us together. He also still has the picture of Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas standing in front of the old mansion. Kairi took Keekie and sat on the end of Sora's bed. Sora was sitting up near his pillow, Indian style leaning against the window. Riku crossed over the room and sat comfortably in the recliner as I sat on the armrest.

"So…whatcha two doing here?" Sora asked.

"And why are you both soaked?"

"Hey! We dried up as much as possible!" I laughed.

"Well…Melody made us race against each other through the storm…" Riku said unenthusiastically.

"Yeah…but that's not why we are here…" I said.

Sora sat up quickly as Kairi gave him a sideways glance.

"I have to try and talk to Roxas and Naminé." I finally said.

"What for?"

"Because…I have been having visions about Rylynn…my Nobody…"

Kairi put a hand over her mouth as Sora's expression turned serious.

"What is she like?" Sora asked.

"She has short blue hair with dark blue ends, bright, luminescent orange eyes, and a bad attitude to boot. We have to find her and fast…but I don't know what world she is on. I also need to know what she might be thinking. I need to know what being a Nobody is like. That's way I have to try and contact Roxas and Naminé."

They nodded and smiled kindly. I think they were excited that I was going to wake Roxas and Naminé. I think they secretly missed them too. Sora always did want to meet Roxas again. Kairi put Keekie beside her on the bed as Sora sat up straight and put his feet on the floor.

**RIKU**

"Don't worry…I'll tell you everything that happened is this actually works." Mel said.

Sora, Kairi, and Melody all closed their eyes at the same time. Keekie warped himself to my lap as Melody got off the armrest and walked towards Sora and Kairi. A bright light suddenly emitted from Sora and Kairi both. I had to look away for a second but when I looked back, Roxas and Naminé were coming out of the Hearts of Sora and Kairi. Melody's eyes opened her eyes as Roxas and Naminé stood between her and the bed.

**MEL**

Roxas's eyes slowly opened. They immediately fell on me. His blue eyes scanned the room until he saw Riku.

"You're Riku…the one Sora has been looking for…his best friend…" Roxas said quietly.

Riku just nodded. Naminé opened her frosty blue eyes and they also fell on me.

"You're Melody…aren't you?" She smiled kindly.

I smiled and nodded as Roxas turned and looked at me.

"Melody?" Roxas asked as his eyes looked over me. "Yeah…I know you…somehow…"

"It's because our Hearts are connected. My Heart has a very strong connection to Kairi's and Sora's Hearts…which is how you know me." I said with a smile.

"I know you from Xemnas though." Naminé began quietly. "He talked about you a long time ago. He said you have a potential for a Pure Heart."

I just smiled and nodded again. Roxas turned around and saw Sora and Kairi sitting on the bed. They seemed to be asleep.

"What…? How…?" Roxas began, but I lifted up my hand with a small smile.

"Let me explain…"I giggled, "I'm sorry that I had to wake you…but I have a few questions that I knew only you two could answer for me. I used to be Pure Hearted, but I don't any more because I had given my Heart up to save my friends and other worlds…"

Naminé and Roxas looked at Riku. Riku said nothing.

"So…this is the girl I remember seeing in your memories…" Naminé said with a smile. "I knew you would find her."

Riku sat up in the chair with his eyes fixed on Naminé.

"But I thought you didn't mess with Riku's memories?" I asked.

"She didn't…" Riku said quietly.

"But sometimes…a few memories flash through my mind without me wanting it to happen. I guess that is what I get for the power to manipulate them." She sighed.

Riku smiled slightly as I turned back to them.

"H-how are you here if you lost your Heart?" Roxas asked.

"Well…this is all a very long story…but I found my way out of the Darkness and because of Riku…I got my Heart returned to me."

"If you lost your Heart…then that means you have a Nobody…" Naminé whispered.

"Yes…you see…I need to know what it was like….when you found out you were a Nobody…"

Roxas put a hand to the back of his head and imitated Axel very well.

"Jeez…I don't know…I hated everything at that moment. I was reluctant to believe it at first. I didn't want to give what I had to Sora. I wanted to keep my life…even though I knew it was selfish of me. But I was happy…you know? And then whoosh…it's all over…"

"As soon as I was born I was in the hands of the organization. I spent my 'life' knowing that I was the shadow of Kairi…"

"Yeah…being a Nobody pretty much sucks…"

"But at least we got to meet our original selves…We are the luckiest of Nobodies…"

"Yep…" Roxas nodded.

"So…what was you're lives like before you found out you were a Nobody? I suppose this question is for Roxas."

"Well…considering I still don't remember my life in the organization. I am going to base this on my 'life' in Twilight Town since that is all that really mattered. I thought I had a very normal life. I was happy. I had friends. Hayner…Pence…Olette…" Then his eyes caught the picture of the four of them on Sora's wall behind me.

He walked silently across the room and brushed two fingers over the picture. I smiled sadly as a few tears escaped from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Roxas…" I whispered.

He turned to me as he quickly wiped the tears away.

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. That's just how it was meant to be…"

"Roxas…Hayner, Pence, and Olette really do exist. Since you had fallen asleep within Sora…you must've missed quite a few things…"

"They do?!" He cried excitedly.

"Yes…I've met them…and they are all as nice as can be…except Hayner can be a bit determined and sometimes too forward…but he's cool…"

Roxas smiled at me.

"Just how I remembered him…" He laughed.

"Where is your Nobody…?" Naminé asked.

"I don't have a clue. I know her name is Rylynn. I have been having visions of her recently…but I can't gather enough information from them."

Roxas walked back to his place beside Naminé. Naminé looked down and put her index finger to her chin as she thought. After a while she looked back up at me.

"Melody…would you trust me to look into your memories?"

I smiled and laughed.

"Of course I trust you!" I smiled, "You're my friend too. You both are. Even though you are tied to Sora and Kairi, I think of you a separate people."

Naminé and Roxas gleamed.

"I wish I knew where my sketch book was…" Naminé said as she looked around the room.

"Oh!" Roxas said suddenly.

Roxas pulled out a sketch book and handed it to her.

"Sorry…I have kept it all this time and I never…"

She giggled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for keeping up with it."

Roxas's cheeks turned red as he laughed nervously.

"Okay…you might want to sit down…" Naminé advised as she found a box of crayons sitting beside Sora's dresser.

I took a seat next to Riku on the armrest of the recliner.

**RIKU**

"Alright…" She said as she took Sora's trash can and turned it upside down.

Luckily there was no trash in it. She sat down on the tall, black, plastic trash can and got out the color green. Roxas stood right behind her and watched her carefully as she reached forward and touched Melody's forehead. Melody's eyes closed as did Naminé's. I looked up at Roxas and he just shrugged his shoulders. After a few minutes of empty silence, Naminé's hand left Melody's forehead. Their eyes opened and they looked at each other and smiled. Naminé looked down at her sketch book and began to draw. She switched colors often and Melody watched her draw with deep interest. All that could be heard for the longest time was the window and the scratching of Naminé's crayons. Naminé had flipped through two pages already.

Finally, she put a blue crayon up and then flipped to her first page. She turned the sketch book towards Melody and I so we could see it. Keekie was looking at the pictures. He was just as interested.

**MEL**

The first picture was of Rylynn. Her expression was angry and she had tears running down her face. Her head was turned slightly away and a small tendril of hair was in her face. Naminé turned the page and a mountain range was drawn. Along the mountain range was a beach. A sun was setting behind the sea, just as in my vision. It kind of reminded me of watching the sunset at the Paupou Island. Naminé had drawn the world that Rylynn was living in. Then on the next page, Naminé had drawn a circle with pointy mountain on the top and all around the mountain around the circle was blue sea. That's all the world was. Mountains and an ocean. Naminé looked up at me and smiled softly.

"This is the world she is on. I understand it now. You see……when you lost your Heart, not only was Rylynn created…but so was this world" She said as she pointed to the drawing. "The piece of land that Rylynn is on? It's just a huge mountainous island. She is surrounded by water so she can't go anywhere unless someone takes her."

"So…this girl and this world aren't supposed to exist?" I asked.

Naminé shook her head as Roxas put a hand on her shoulder.

"But…then how did those hikers get on that island…if that world is made for Rylynn?"

"I think that the world has a few glitches since it doesn't have a Heart either. Perhaps a few portals open from different worlds."

"So maybe someone from Earth is actually hiking in the mountains and they unknowingly walk through a portal. That_ would_ explain why Rylynn came across them."

Naminé nodded as she stood up. I got off the armrest and looked at her. I was maybe a hair taller than her, just as the same with Kairi.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye…" Roxas said quietly.

He began to walked towards Sora as Naminé quickly handed me her sketch book and the box of crayons.

"You'll need those pictures and I'm sure Sora will want his crayons back." She smiled as she turned towards Kairi.

"Wait…" I began.

Naminé and Roxas turned around and looked at me.

"Thank you…and please…don't leave Sora and Kairi…I'm sure they would be happier if you stuck around. I know I would. Every time I look at them…I want to be able to see you within them too. I can't if you lose yourselves in them again."

Naminé brought her hands together and smiled. Roxas watched me carefully as a grin spread across his face.

"Don't worry Melody. We'll always be in Sora and Kairi. If you or anyone else needs us…just call and we'll come…right Naminé?" Roxas asked.

She nodded and smiled.

"I wish you luck in finding Rylynn."

"Thank you and I know you have wanted a best friend, like Kairi is mine. When I find Rylynn I will try and make sure that she meets you. I want her to be happy as well as you too. It will be hard to try and turn her away from the Darkness that is slowly consuming her…but I believe that it can be done. Anything is possible." I smiled.

Naminé suddenly threw her arms around me. She was ice cold. It was then, that I realized why Riku was so shocked the first time I touched him after I came back from the Darkness. I smiled as she let go of me.

"Yes… and all the while we'll be cheering. Even though you may not hear us, but we'll be on the sidelines supporting you!"

I smiled and then held Naminé's sketch book close to my chest.

"Can I make a promise to you both?"

"Sure…" Naminé said as Roxas nodded.

"If all goes well…and this journey ends okay…I will create a Heart for you both."

"Do what?!" Roxas cried.

Riku stood up beside me.

"I promise you both that as long as this journey goes well…I will give you your very own Hearts so you can live your own lives. I know you like Sora and Kairi…but I also know that you've both dreamed of coming out of their shadows. If all turns out okay…then Roxas you can meet the real Pence, Hayner, and Olette. Naminé, you can meet Rylynn and have a real live best friend."

Tears almost built up Naminé eyes.

"You would do that for Nobodies?"

I smiled.

"You're not nobodies to me. You're my friends."

Naminé and Roxas both smiled as the closed their eyes and held each other's hand.

"One more thing, Melody…" Naminé began as she looked at me over her shoulder, "Keep Riku close to you. I know he'll protect you from whatever you may come across on this journey…but watch him too. You just might have to protect him just as much…"

They disappeared and an aura of light surrounded Sora and Kairi for a short amount of time.

Sora and Kairi's eyes opened as they looked around the room. Riku bent over and put the waste basket back in the corner of Sora's room as Kairi eyed the sketch book I held close.

"Is that…?"

I nodded. I explained mostly just the information that I learned. I left all the 'mushy' friend stuff out.

"Hey Mel…we should probably leave before the storm gets any worst." Riku said.

A flash came through Sora's window and thunder answered it. I looked up and Riku and nodded.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you with this stuff. I really hate to run…"

"No! I'm happy you came! Since this journey is yours, I'm glad to know what it is about. Now I know what the whole gang is up against!" Sora said with a smile.

"Aww…and you were both just drying up…" Kairi laughed.

I reached up and touched my hair realizing that it was almost dry.

"You had better go…" Sora began as he jumped off his bed. "Maybe when you get out on the porch…you can warp from here. Just make sure no one is watching."

I smiled and nodded as Riku opened the door. We all walked down the hall and came into the living room quietly, so Kairi decide to spark up a conversation.

"I'm glad you both got to come over for a little bit…but I think the storm is about to get bad. You're going to have to run fast…"

Aapel came from the kitchen with a dirty washrag in her hand. Shuro looked up from his book.

"Aww…you're not going to stay for diner?" Aapel asked.

I looked up at Riku, but I knew by the look he gave me, he really wanted to get home.

"I'm sorry Aapel…but I think Riku and I should get home before the hurricane grows any worse."

Aapel looked outside and heard thunder rumble through the village.

"Oh my…" She said in awe, "Yes…you have to hurry and get home!" She quickly opened the door.

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner though…" Riku said quietly.

"Of course, Dears! Any time you are welcome! You had better hurry. I don't want you to get hurt."

We through the door, but Aapel didn't shut the door. She was going to watch us run off.

"Hey Mom!" Sora suddenly cried.

"Yes, Sora?" She asked as she turned around.

Riku and I nodded at each other as we both warped to the house.


	4. Death Anniversary

**RIKU**

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Melody was already down the hall looking at the pictures again. I looked down at Keekie as he shrugged his shoulders. She seemed a bit sad and disorientated. Maybe it had to do with Naminé's advise in the end. The way Naminé advised Mel to me keep me close made it sound like she knew something that neither of us did. I'll admit…that made me sort of worried. Bad things always happens to Mel…it seems that the bad always outweigh the good…I hope this up coming adventure is different for her. I walked over to her as a sudden song entered my head. It was called, 'A Little More' by a group called, 'Skillet'.

_I borrowed the CD a few weeks ago from Mel…but then I gave it back…why is it stuck in my head?_

Melody was studying a picture that had Sora, Kairi, and I along with our parents…save Kairi's of course. Everyone was smiling in the photograph. Shuro and my dad were laughing. Aapel and my mom seemed to be engaged in a conversation. Sora, Kairi, and I were the only ones posing for the picture. No one but the three of us had noticed the Mayor with the camera. Kairi has the other copy of this picture above her desk. That day was sort of a get together for all of us. Shuro and my mom cooked and Aapel and my dad tried to entertain us while the food was getting ready. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

"Everyone seems to be happy…" Melody said as she smiled sadly.

Her fingers traveled over my mom and dad. She wanted to meet my parents too.

"Everyone was…except me…" I said as she turned to me, "but I guess I played the 'happiness' off pretty well, huh?"

"Riku…what was wrong?"

"It was the night before this picture I had the first dream about you."

Melody glanced back at the picture. Kairi and Sora both appeared to look four and I was about to turn six. We all looked so young, I had almost laughed. Melody's eyes traveled back to me.

"Why did the dreaming of me, not make you happy?"

"Mel…you looked so miserable. Sometimes I could see the bruises on your face or see dried or even fresh blood on your arms and hands. When I was little…I was always protecting something…I felt like that what I was there for. It didn't matter whether I was protective over Kairi, Sora…or even a stupid rock…if I cared about it…I was very protective over it. Since I was the oldest…I felt it was my responsibility…but when I had the dreams about you…I realized that I can't protect everyone from everything. I wanted to help you but I didn't know you or why I was having dreams about you. There are things…that you just can't prevent from happening…" I looked back at the picture as Melody's expression soften as if she was going to cry and she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"We took that picture and I pretended to be happy and joyful, but deep down inside, I was very confused and scared. So that night, I looked at the stars and I made an oath. A promise that if I ever met that girl in my dreams…I would do anything in my power to keep her safe, regardless of what that means. I know that I can't protect you against everything Melody…" I said as I turned to her and lifted up her chin, "When you took your own Heart…if I would have known that was what you were going to do, then I would have prevented it, but since it was your choice and on such short notice for me…there was nothing I could do. But if something comes along on this journey and I have the choice and the opportunity to shield you from it, I will. You know I will."

I had the song play through my mind and it was driving me crazy. I also had the urge to kiss Melody while her chin was still in my hand, but a sudden tear trickled down her face so I knew it was not the time. I wiped the tears away, lowered my hand, and looked away. Melody suddenly grabbed my hand. I looked down at her with a solemn expression. Melody stood on her toes and put her lips to mine. The next thing I knew, I had her pinned against the wall and I was kissing her back. I finally had to tear myself away from her.

"S-sorry…" I said breathlessly.

**MEL**

In that moment…I had felt like I was drifting off into the unknown. Riku turned to walk up the stairs as I silently followed him.

"I think maybe we should get some rest…hopefully the storm should be over with by morning…if not…then it will pass by lunch time…"

"W-well speaking of lunch…I'm kind of hungry…"

"Okay…there should be a lot of sandwich stuff in the fridge…it's okay…help yourself…" Riku said with a small smile.

I closed my eyes and nodded with a grin as I ran down the stair and all the way down the hall into the kitchen. I made myself a bologna and cheese sandwich and devoured it, but not forgetting to give Keekie and few bites. He loves meat. I think I've seen him eat salad once and that was when he had an upset stomach last week. With a satisfied stomach I went back up the stairs and came to Riku's door when I heard his voice. He was singing.

_Awww…_ . 

" ♫ ♪ Oh, let the world crash. Love can take it. Oh, let the world come crashing down. Oh, let the world crash. Love can take it. Love can take a little…love can take a little more……You can find me…you can find me…you can find me anywhere. Take a look your shoulder…I'll standing there…standing there. Love is all around you now…so take a hold. And faith will bring a way to the impossible…you can find me…you can find me…you can find me anywhere…♪ ♫ "

This song I knew quite well. It was one of my dad's favorites. I won't lie…Riku was doing a pretty good job. I opened the door silently as I saw him sitting on his bed looking out his window. Lightening lit up the room and Keekie padded into the room and jumped on the bed before I could say anything. Riku quickly turned around and looked from Keekie to me. He was very embarrassed and I think I might have seen his face turn a little hint of red.

"Riku…you don't have to be embarrassed. You already know I think you sing amazingly well."

He crawled off the bed and shoved his thumb in his pocket as he walked across the room.

"I've had that song stuck in my head since we got back to the house…so in order to get it out of my head I had to sing it…"

"Well…at least it was a good song that was stuck in your head. I've had songs I hate repeating in my head and that's not fun…plus…what I heard of it…it sounded really good. Right off the bat I knew what you were singing." I said with a smile. "That songs does have good lyrics any way…"

"Love can give a little more…" Riku muttered under his breath.

I nodded and smiled as I changed out the Cds in the CD player and put back in my Sleep CD. I pushed play and then imagined myself in white pajamas. After that I climbed into the bed and sat there with the covers wrapped around me. Rain continued to make a soft pattering sound against the window and the lightening flash monotonously and constantly. There was a lot more lightening than there was thunder which was very strange. I could have slept to the storm if I wanted, but juts looking at Riku made me restless. He was leaning against the wall with his thumb still in his pocket. His head was against the wall as he concentrated on the ceiling, as if he was trying to make it crumble down on his self. Something was terribly wrong.

"Riku?" I called out as lightening lit up the room.

He lowered his eyes from the ceiling to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

His aqua eyes glowed in the shadows of the room. Lightening shined through the window and I caught a glimpse of Riku turning away. His fists were clenched tight.

"Nothing…" He muttered under his breath.

'_Nothing' he says. Something is really wrong here._

"Riku…don't give me that. I know something is wrong. You're upset…what is it?"

Thunder called out and at the same time I heard Riku growl in frustration.

"Just don't worry about it…"

"Riku, please! You'll feel better if you just tal.."

"No!" He suddenly cried as he punched the wall beside him, " I don't want to talk about it!"

I lowered my eyes down to Riku's comforter and blankets that were covering me up.

"O-okay…" I whispered and then I laid down and brought the covers to my chin.

Keekie came up to me and laid down on my pillow by my head. He curled into a tiny ball and put his wet nose to my forehead and fell asleep. I've never seen Riku lose his temper like that…and there has only been one other time that he raised his voice. I wanted to help him…but he didn't want me to.

_How am I supposed to know what is wrong with him if he doesn't tell me?_

**RIKU**

I stormed out of my room and collapsed against my parents' door. I knocked at first…but then realized that I still needed to break that habit. My hands shakily found the doorknob and I slowly opened the door. A sharp mixture of Dad's cologne and Mom's perfume flooded my senses. I closed the door behind me and then I walked into the middle of the room. Just a foot in front of me was the perfectly made bed. On either side of the bed is two big windows. On the right side of the room is a door that led to their bathroom. On the far left corner of the room is their walk in closet. Against the wall to my left was Dad's dresser with his watch and tie still sitting and collecting dust. Against the wall behind me, on the right of the door I just closed was Mom's dresser. A picture of Sora, Kairi, and I was stuck on the mirror. Her perfume sat neatly and organized in the middle of the dresser on a doily. Everything was exactly how they left it three years ago. It will be three years exactly…in about five minutes. It will be tomorrow in five minutes. Tomorrow is the one day I dread out of the entire year…every year.

I fell to my knees, leaned against the foot of the bed, and cried into the bed. Every day for the past three years I have been alone on these anniversaries, but I have Mel here in the house with me. If she sees me now, she will think I am weak. I can't let her see this side of me. My cheeks were wet from me crying and the bed along with my arms were soaked from me crying on them. I felt like a child again. I felt like I was weak and powerless.

I wailed softly and my hands trembled. I hadn't had a break down that hard since Melody lost her Heart. That was almost two years ago. My parents died because of me. It was my fault. If I hadn't given into Darkness then maybe Sora wouldn't have fallen asleep. Then we would've been back home sooner. My parents were the only ones who seemed to remember the world disappearing. They were the only ones to realize that I had gone missing along with Sora. As the story from Kairi goes…they had gone out searching for me every day until Mom got sick.

My eyes began to sting as all the crying dried my eyes out, but I couldn't stop. I was crying harder this year than I had the past two years…why was that? I coughed and sputtered as the tears continuously flowed down my face.

Suddenly, I felt arms wrapping around me. I lifted up my left arm and looked around my waist.

"I'm sorry, Riku." Was all she said.

I eventually turned around while coughing and looked into her icy eyes. I wish she hadn't seen me like this…but…I cannot deny that I was glad she was with me. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she pulled my into her arms.

**MEL**

He cried in my arms until he fell asleep and even then he continued to weep. To get comfortable, I had to move him and myself around a lot, but I really didn't mind. The important thing was that I was there when he needed me the most, even if he didn't want me there. I kept the hair out of his face as he cried all through the night.

Riku probably didn't want to cry in front of me for the fear that I'll think he is weak. I hate crying in front of people…but I had done it so mush on our last journey…I can care less. Riku, on the other hand, doesn't show much emotion. He doesn't like to show emotions. He doesn't get angry very easily…nor upset or pure enjoyment. For the most part he is content…not happy, just content.

Riku, of all people, is not weak. He must not know my Heart as well as I'd like him to… if that's what he's afraid of me thinking. I would never think anyone is weak because they cry over a lost loved one. I cry on my mother's death anniversary. It's nothing to be ashamed of.

I stroked Riku's hair as the tears flowed down his cheeks. I, too, was crying with him. For me…it's hard to see or watch a guy cry…and to do it without crying as well.

_At least I know what has been bothering him. It's the Death Anniversary._


	5. The Beginning of the Journey

**RIKU**

I woke up with my eyes burning and my face was still wet. I almost felt like I had not gotten any rest at all. I hesitantly opened my eyes and found that I was in Mel's lap as she laid back against the foot of the bed. Her eyes were closed as she had her head turned to the side against the bed. She was asleep, but her fingers still subconsciously ran through my hair. Her other hand was holding both of my hands…carefully caressing them.

_She stayed with me all through the night._

I lifted my hand to her face and brushed my thumb against her soft cheek. She took in a sudden breath, opened her eyes, and then looked down at me. Her eyes softened ad she wiped the last of my tears away. I sat up and looked at her as she stretched. Melody doesn't need a Pure Heart to be Pure Light. She is the raw, pure form of Love, Peace, and Forgiveness. It doesn't matter that her Heart has it's Darkness now. Everyone needs to have some flaws…otherwise life would be boring and everyone would be the same. Even though Melody had gotten a Pure Heart…it still didn't change her personality nor the way she looked on life. Nothing changed but the Darkness in her Heart. She doesn't have to be Pure for me to love her…or for any one else for that matter.

"D-do you feel better?" She asked quietly as she helped me stand up.

"Much."

I looked around the room and shoved both thumbs into my pockets. My chest grew tight with pain and my eyes felt extremely puffy.

"I-I just can't believe that you stuck by my side through the entire night…while I cried. I mean…I…cried…"

She tilted her head as she looked up at me. A look that I had never received from her…but yet it sent a chill down my spine. It was a look of innocence yet…wise knowledge. For some reason…I instantly loved that look because it sent chills over me.

"Riku…it doesn't matter how much or how little someone cries…it only matters that somebody is there to help them through."

She held the same look. It was a look that I can't describe. I took my hands out of my pockets and pulled her into my chest.

"I'm sorry I got so angry with you before…but…thank you. Thank you for everything…."

"There's no reason for you to apologize…" She breathed.

My eyes wondered to the widow when I noticed light shining through it. I loosened the grip around her.

"Hey look…" I said as I nodded towards the window.

Melody spun around and clapped her hands together.

"The sun!" She cried. "Come on, Riku!"

She grabbed my hand and jerked me out of my parents' room.

"Hold on! Hold on…" I laughed as I gently shut the door.

My door suddenly opened as Keekie stepped out yawning.

"Have a goodnight sleep with the bed all to yourself, Key?" I asked.

He purred and nodded with a smile.

"When do you think Donald and Goofy will get here?"

"Let's see…it takes what…maybe three to four days to get here from Disney's Castle? So if their not here already then they could be here any time now.."

"Then Come on! I want to do something before I leave!" She cried as she took my hand again.

I just happened to blink at that moment. When I opened my eyes I found that I was standing next to the shack on Paradise Island.

"Come with me!" She called out as I watched her crawl into the entrance to the Secret Place.

I smiled to myself as I followed her. She wanted to carve a picture on the wall. The small entrance opened into a long, dark tunnel. I had to stoop down so my head wouldn't hit the rocks on the ceiling, but Melody was the perfect height. Soon we entered an open cavern with white drawings all over the place. There was only a handful of big blank spots left. One was above Sora and Kairi's self portraits. Another was on a large boulder by the strange door…which Sora and I had found out it was the Heart of Destiny Islands…and then another blank spot was on the wall in the far left corner of the cavern, far away from everything else. As soon as you walk in it catches your eyes because it is a huge blank spot compared to all the white.

"So…" I said as Melody picked up a sharp rock that Sora had used not too long ago. "What are you wanting to draw?"

"I'm not sure… I want to draw something meaningful…like Kairi and Sora's Sketch…but…" She said as she looked down with a flustered expression.

I gently took the rock from her hand and walked over to the lone wall that's never been written on.

"This wall…from now on…it is Melody's wall." I chuckled.

I took the rock and began to carve as Melody watched me intently.

**MEL**

Riku began to carve a Heart into the wall. It looked like it was supposed to be crystal or diamond. After he blew the powder of rock away from the carving he turned around and looked at me. He had drawn my Heart. I smiled as he handed the rock to me. I began to carve a ribbon coming from the top of the Heart and a ribbon coming out the bottom of the Heart. It looked like it was flowing and twirling in the wind that wasn't really there. I turned around and smiled at Riku as I made his Blindfold appear in my left hand. He nodded and then he took the rock from me and began to carve something else. At first, it took me a while to figure out what it was…but when he finally added the eyes…I knew he drew me. I had sort of a half smile and my hair was flowing around me. He even drew my tiara sitting neatly on my head. He drew me on the right side of the Blindfold. He handed the rock to me and I began to draw him. He was looking away and down, his hair blowing in the direction he was looking. I had drawn it similar to the pictures for the game…but in a much more detailed and it looked more like the real Riku. I turned around as Riku raised his eyebrow as he nodded in improvement.

I smiled as I tossed the rock to the ground.

"So…is that meaningful enough for you?"

"It would…if it had a meaning…"

"It does have a meaning…"

"Like what? It can't be meaningful if it doesn't have a meaning…that would making _meaningless_."

"Well…first of all…you and I drew it together. Second of all, With your Heart and the Blindfold between our faces…us…whatever…it could mean that your Heart binds us…into.."

"Love…" I whispered as I looked up at him.

"Y-yeah…"

"But it couldn't be love without your Heart too."

"True…but your Pure Heart is the connection to all Hearts…"

"But…I don't have a Pure Heart…"

"Mel…you don't need a Pure Heart to still be Pure Light. You are the raw, pure form of Love, Peace, and Forgiveness. Your Love for other's makes you Pure. You see? Every time someone becomes a piece of your Heart, the purer you become. You'll need to find all that out by yourself though, because I know you won't completely understand until you realize it yourself."

I didn't exactly know what to say or even think.

_How can I be Pure Light without a Pure Heart?_

"Love can give a little more." I whispered suddenly.

Riku's aqua eyes looked up at me, his expression had been much softer than last night's.

"Come on, Mel…what else do you want to do before we leave?"

"Well…I would like to watch the sunset with you…but I know that is still seven hours away."

"I have an idea…" He said as he nodded in the direction of the only exit in the cavern.

He led me out of the Secret Place and then he began to walk across the beach. He walked under the boardwalk to the Paupou Island, then we came to a wall of boards with a door. A small shed was sitting beside the door on the left. Through that door…was the other side of the Paradise Islands… a place that I actually had not visited yet. It's also where Sora and Riku raced as friendly competition over Kairi and the naming of the raft…which was also built behind that wall. Riku has always said that he felt stupid for having a crush on Kairi…when he knew well enough that she liked Sora. 'That's better that it worked out this way anyway, because now I have you and I could never ask for a better Light in my Heart…' He said. Riku opened the door and whispered, 'ladies first.'

A smiled crept over my face as I stepped through the door. It was just as the game. Riku led me over the dangerous walkway that was literally falling apart. One piece of wood actually collapsed underneath me. I fell and all I could do was gasp. Riku, as if second nature, grabbed my wrists as I fell. It was once of those amazing moments that you'd only think would be on TV. But…oh no…this was real…and it was sort of scary. As I fell all I could do was reach upwards and Riku caught me in midair. He used one arm and pulled me back on the cranky boardwalk.

"Are you okay?" He breathed.

"Y-yeah…just…a little um…surprised I guess. I wasn't expecting the boardwalk to take it's revenge on me."

"Actually…I should have warned you about that step. When Sora and I raced…I used to pull a trick on him where I would step on the board just as he was about to put his foot on it. He would fall into the ocean as I kept on racing."

"You little cheater!" I laughed.

"What? You're surprised? I wasn't exactly a child of innocence you know. By the time I was about fourteen, fifteen…I hit a cocky point. I always thought I was better at everything than everyone else. If Sora even came close to beating me…I would find a way around it."

Riku led me the rest of the way until we came to solid ground.

"So…this cocky Riku…where did _he_ go?"

"Once I realized and regretted all that I had done to Sora…I sort of lost that cockiness. I'm not as headstrong as I used to be. I still have confidence, yes, but I won't over power it."

We walked past the zip-line tower and onto the beach where a raft sat. The wood was put together tightly, but it's sail was ripped and worn.

"I-it's still here?" I asked.

Riku turned back and smiled down at me as his silver hair blew in his face. The breeze was coming from the Northwest and so the beach was a victim of it. I laughed as I ran to the raft and touch it as if it were an long lost family heirloom.

"You did great job putting it together…It's still in one piece!" I laughed.

Riku looked away and smiled a half-smile as his bangs crossed into his face again.

**RIKU**

I remember all the labor I had put into this raft and in the end…we didn't even have to use it.

_Sora and Kairi were so lazy…_

Mel heard me chuckle as I sat down on the raft next to her, our feet were inches from the tide.

"Just remembering memories." I told her.

She smiled as she leaned back on her hands. A few clouds passed overheard as we sat in silence, other than the wispy sound of the breeze against Mel's and my hair and the tide pulling in then out.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Hmm."

"Do you think our adventures will ever stop?"

"Why do you ask?" I asked quietly as I looked at her.

She looked away for a moment, then looked back at me.

"I love the adventures…but I only love them because you and all our friends are there to enjoy it with me. I could be happy with just this.." She said as she gestured the island and its view across the sea, "It would be an adventure just to sit here alone with you everyday. I love this more than the adventures. I love the silence and the calmness…"

I watched her as a comforted smile washed over me.

_She loves spending time with me…_

"I…I think our journeys will end sometime…then…our lives will settle down…"

"Maybe."

"You want your life to settle down _that_ much?"

"I'm tired of my Heart being the center of everyone's problems and worries…"

"Everyone doesn't come with you because they have to, Mel. They choose to come with you because they care about you…"

"So…is that why you came with me on the first journey?"

I looked away as she pulled her knees into her chest and looked up at me expectantly. I sort of wished I could have found a way to avoid the question. I really didn't like talking about my feelings, though I didn't mind showing them…when we are alone…

"Well…yes…but you know I was also asked to accompany you by King Mickey. I will admit…when we first received the letter…I didn't want to…but once I began to talk to you…I grew to care for you…"

My face remained solemn as I watched her carefully. A soft smile remain as she turned and looked out towards the sea. It was actually a lot later than lunch time now. I had expected Donald and Goofy to be here before then. I wasn't bothered, though. I also enjoyed the comfortable silence that Melody and I remained in. Another cool breeze came by and swooped Mel's hair into her face, but quick as a reflex, she grabbed her hair and shoved it behind her ear. She turned and gave me and giggle, but then her face also turned solemn. Maybe she had the strange feeling I did. It felt like…this was going to be it. It felt like there was no coming back this time. Somewhere deep within me, I had this pang in my chest that told me…something tragic will happen on this next journey. She looked at me and her eyes glistened with moisture.

_She has the bad feeling in her stomach. _

She has a certain facial expression that tells me every time. She got on her knees and leaned towards me.

"Riku…I.."

"I know…Peaches…I know." I said as I kissed her lightly on the forehead.

She took in a sharp breath as I found myself putting a few fingers on the side of her face as my lips brushed against hers. A cool breeze moved her hair into her face, but I moved it back behind her ear as she solemnly looked up at me.

Within seconds, she was laying on the raft as I kissed her while gently moving my hand under her white tanktop. I, once again, tore myself away. I had lost myself again. I took in a deep, calm breath and let it out before I looked at her again. She sat up and stared out on the ocean.

"Riku! Melody!"

I looked towards the boarded wall and saw Kairi, quite a distance away, waving to us.

"Come on! It's time to go!" She hollered.

Mel moaned indefinitely as she fell on her back on the raft. I stood up as I dusted the sand from my jeans and then I lent a hand to her. She reluctantly looked up at my hand, her black hair flowed into her face.

"Riku…I really…I really don't want to go…"

"Come on. Let's take on one more adventure…" I said quietly.

Her eyes glittered as she took my hand and stood up.

"Let's go together…and come back together." I said as I lifted her chin for her to look at me.

"Yeah." She said as she smiled.

**MEL**

Riku's eyes glittered behind his silver hair as he watched me carefully. I smiled as I took off running towards Kairi. I raced Riku over the old, rickety boardwalk. I turned to look at him and giggled. I knew that this reminded him of the old times where he would race Sora to Kairi, except…Sora would always lose to him. I jumped over the hole that I had fallen through earlier, and landed on the soled ground and came to Kairi's side breathlessly. Riku arrived soon after.

"Wow Riku. It looks like you're a little rusty." Kairi grinned.

He doubled over and heaved as sweat marched down the side of his face.

"I…need to…start working…out more." He breathed.

I wiped the nasty sweat from my own forehead and looked over sympathetically at Riku.

"You're fine… to me. It's just… a really hot day." I heaved.

Riku lifted up his head slightly to look up at me, then he nodded and lowered his head again. I stood up straight and put my hands on top of my head.

"Well……Donald and Goofy teleported here…or…something along those lines. Since the gummi ship is so big this time…they had to leave it outside the atmosphere." Kairi explained.

Riku also straightened up and took in a deep breath.

"Feel better?" I asked softly.

"…Yeah…" He chuckled.

He made his way to the door in the wall of boards and opened it for Kairi and I. Kairi smiled as she stepped through, but I turned around and took one more look at the quiet paradise.

"Are you ready for your adventure, Mel?" He asked quietly.

"As long as you're gonna be with me…then yes." I whispered as I turned my back on the view and walked to the other side of Paradise Islands.

The feeling of nervousness and terror churned my stomach; the same feeling I had on the last adventure.

_Something bad is definitely going to happen. Riku seems to have the same feeling…but how is that?_

Nonetheless, we came across Donald and Goofy on the beach of Paradise Island. Axel, Sora, Larxene and Keekie waited with them. Keekie whistled excitedly as he ran to me and jumped into my arms.

"I can't wait to find my friends!!" He trilled.

"I know." I laughed as he nuzzled me.

"So…are we all ready to go?" Donald asked.

"Yes.." I began but then I gasped. "Oh, wait! I forgot Naminé's sketchbook…and my CD player… and.." I panicked.

"Hold on." Riku said softly as he disappeared with dark and light magic.

It's been such a long time it seemed, since I had actually watched Riku warp in front of me. Donald sighed and shook his head as Goofy made his way towards me.

"It looks like you and Riku get along quite fine now…G-hyuck!" He chuckled as he clapped his huge hand on my shoulder, "Melody… this is your adventure now. You chose where we go and how long we stay." He smiled.

"Really?" I said as I looked at Sora.

He nodded with a grin.

"Yup!" Goofy and Sora laughed.

"Oh…okay. I think I can handle that."

Riku suddenly popped in front of me, holding everything I had needed. My Cds, my CD player, Naminé's sketchbook, and he even grabbed my tiara and Keekie's blanket.

"Oh, thank you so much, Riku!" I cheered.

I took the CD player out of his arms as Keekie crawled over to grab his own blanket, then he made himself comfortable in my arms, laying on the CD player.

"Anytime." Riku replied as he gently put the tiara on my head.

"Yep!" Axel cried as he poked Larxene excitedly.

"Oh my god! You are gonna have to settle down! I had had enough of it when I was trapped in the same house with you for five days!!" She cried.

Axel quickly put his hands to his side and shrugged as he noticed me watching him.

"Okay…Sora…you will have to warp Kairi onto the ship with you."

"No prob. We need to hurry up and get going anyway. Mel needs to find Rylynn as soon as possible."

"Rylynn??" Donald and Goofy asked simultaneously.

"I'll explain along the way." I said as I warped.

I was in the control room…and it actually looked just like the other gummi ship…besides the fact that the room was three times as big. Riku appeared behind me and he too noticed that it was extremely similar. I flashed him a quick yet small half-smile and then walked down the case of spiral stairs, and stepped down into the long hall of doors. I picked the door that was mine on the last gummi ship. There was still four doors on each side of the hall so I was half expecting the same rooms. Oh, no…they were twice as bug as the other rooms, which surprised me. When Riku walked in I caught his jaw dropping a bit. The room, as well as all of them, had two beds, a large bathroom, and two large closets.

"Wow." I murmured.

Riku leaned against the doorway and sighed. I watched him thoughtfully and then turned to the night table beside the right bed. On the wall was a small plug-in for my CD player. I had asked Donald to make sure that Chip and Dale put at least two in my room and at least one in every other room. I was also happy to find that it worked too. Keekie took his blanket and hopped to the other bed on the left of the room. I carefully put my CD player on the table and plugged it in. Riku finally decided to invite himself in and he sat the sketchbook on a large maple table near the back corner of the room, then he brought my CD case to me. I smiled as I flipped through my Cds and Riku sat down on my bed, then flopped on his back. I couldn't help but smile as his shirt lifted and revealed a couple of abs, and mind you, Axel did tell me that he has an eight-pack.

_Oooh…yummy…_

I quickly slapped that thought out of my mind and concentrated on the Cds I flipped through. A sudden feeling and thought sank into my mind and Heart. I wanted him to stay with me. I wanted him to be with me all throughout this adventure. I…wanted to spend as much time with him as I could.

_Am I going to die again? Will I get separated from him again?_

I found these questions flip through my mind instead of my fingers flipping through the Cds. In fact, my fingers cramped and I dropped the case. Riku quickly sat up and watched my carefully, without saying a word. The silence was not awkward in the least bit, but I really sort of wished he could have asked something. Then a new thought crossed my mind.

_Maybe the reason why Riku can feel my sixth sense is because he had my Heart with him for so long that his Heart sort of adopted mine's gift._

At the time, that did not seem as important as spending time with him. I picked my case back up and put it next to the CD player, then I sat down next to Riku without saying a word. Why was is suddenly difficult to tell him that I wanted him to stay with me?

"Mel…" Riku suddenly began as he turned to face me, brushing back the hair from his eyes. "Do you want me to stay in here with you? So you won't be alone?"

I was somewhat amazed that he knew what I was thinking. I guess that is juts the connection we have.

"We might actually be able to get some sleep on this trip…" I agreed with a scoff.

Suddenly we both grew quiet as Keekie had his blanket perfectly spread across the foot of the other bed.

"I know this may sound stupid…and awkward…but I feel safer when you are with me. I always loved waking up to find you either watching over me…or you had fallen asleep while doing so. Your Blindfold was never my comfort. My music isn't either. It's you and the thoughts of you that comfort me." I looked into Riku's solemn aqua eyes, as if I were being sucked into a sea of emotions. "I don't really need any of those things, but when you're not around…they are my next resort because they put memories of you in my Heart. That result is my eventual restless sleep. I feel safe when you are with me…because I know that you will fight away my fears and pull me into a world of complete peace and hope. You are my only comfort."

He swept his hand under my chin and brushed his thumb against my lips before he kissed me. I felt my face blush as I turned away and Riku cleared his throat.

"Come on…" I managed to say, "Let's go talk to Sora. I know where we should go first."

"Where?" He asked with a slight breathy tone as I tugged him towards the door.

"You'll see."

We met Sora and the rest of the gang, except Keekie who had fallen asleep on the bed, in the control room.

"So…now that we are all here…we all know that this is Mel's adventure. She gets to choose where we go, out actions there, and how long we stay." Sora's eyes traveled to everyone around him, "All rules still apply. Everyone still has the same Battle Station as before and as you can see…the gummi ship is structured exactly like the other, except maybe twice as big. Larxene…Kairi…unfortunately you'll both have to sit out of the battles we have against the Heartless ships…unless you feel like filling in for one of those three." He said as he pointed to Axel, Riku, and I. "Okay…I think I covered everything. Everyone know where their rooms are?"

Everyone glanced at each other, making special eye contact with one another, except Donald and Goofy. They both nodded happily.

_It seems that Riku and I aren't the only ones to be sharing rooms. Donald and Goofy will have separate rooms, obviously, but Larxene and Axel made eye contact as did Sora and Kairi._

"Alright, Mel. Do you know what world you want to visit first?" Sora asked.

Everyone's eye met mine as Axel crossed the room and wrapped his arm around me like an older sibling.

"Yes…I think we should visit Radiant Gardens first. I know…most of us at least…have bad memories from the last time we visited, but we are all better prepared. Not to mention the fact that I had promised Yuffie we would do some Ninja/Princess stuff the next time I came. She wanted to show me her fighting skills. I'm also sure that they all got the news that I lost my Heart…did any of you happen to send out a message to everyone saying that I got it back?"

Everyone looked at each other with a smile and shook their heads. Axel raised his hand to the back of his head and laughed.

"Nope." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Then that's where we have to go! I'm sure they'll be surprised. After that we should go to Twilight Town. Hayner and the gang will also be surprised."

"Yeah!" Sora said suddenly.

He then put clapped his hand over his mouth, as is he didn't mean to say it.

"I…I'm not quite…sure why I just screamed that out…" He said bashfully.

For a split second, I saw Roxas but with a quick flash, Sora was himself again. A large grin spread across my face as I walked to Sora and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was Roxas."

Axel lifted up his eyes and looked at Sora.

"…Yeah…" He agreed.

"Roxas and Naminé are awake in you both now. They promised they would remain awake throughout this journey." I said.

Kairi and Sora seemed to beam at each other as they heard the news.

"Alright! We know the schedule so let's get started!" Axel howled with excitement.

"Right. It will take maybe four to five days. So everyone….get comfortable." Sora ordered.

Sora hopped into middle chair as Donald and Goofy also took their seats. Everyone seemed somewhat giddy about the journey, except maybe Riku, I wouldn't really use the word 'giddy' to describe his mood. No one, though, was more excited than Kairi. She had the brightest smile that I had ever seen her wear, and it never seemed to fade.


	6. The Face Stuffing Contest

Nothing really happened over the time period of 120 hours. Not to say that it was quiet…because between Axel, Sora, and Kairi it was anything but that. It was just a steady and quite monotonous journey.

Riku and I had a few good laughs when we went to the kitchen and found that Larxene had sent Axel to fix her some dinner. His face had been completely charred. Another moment worth remembering was when Sora put the ship on auto pilot and we all sat around the table in the kitchen.

Most conversations were stuck between people actually sitting at the table; like Axel, Sora, Larxene, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Riku. Keekie and I, actually sat on the counter just a few feet from the table. Why would sitting around a table be interesting enough to remember, you ask? It was only because of the bet Sora and Axel created. Mind you this was on the fourth day of the journey and it did take five days to get there.

It all started when Axel brought up the fact that he was craving cheesecake so bad, he could finish a full pan by himself. To tell you the truth, when he brought up the subject, my mouth started to water as well. Sora was the one who created the bet. He said that he thought I could out-eat Axel. Then it was Axel that unfortunately dragged Riku into the contest by saying that with the two of them, I will lose. Thus, the contest/ bet was born…

"_**Okay…if Mel wins this face-stuffing-contest…then…um…you'll have to wear fluffy maid dresses!!" Sora cried as he pointed at Axel and Riku.**_

"_**Deal!" Axel cried as he slammed his fist into the table with excitement.**_

_**Riku's eyes grew in panic as I shook my head.**_

"_**I don't want to.." I began.**_

"_**No!! Don't back out of it!" Axel cried as he pushed back his chair and stood up, "Unless……you're afraid your gonna lose…" He smirked.**_

_**I crossed my arms and gave him a stern yet confident smile along with a glare.**_

"_**Fine. You're on." I growled.**_

_**Riku lowered his head and sighed. I really hadn't felt like stuffing my face full of cheesecake, but if I had to put Axel in his place…then I guess I had to beat him at his own game. I helped Kairi make eight cheesecakes over a period of three hours. The object of the contest was that Riku and Axel had to eat four cheesecakes before me. It wasn't exactly a fair contest either, considering the fact that I had to eat four pans by myself while they shared. Finally, four pans were laid out in front of me as four were laid out in front of Riku and Axel.**_

"_**Okay Riku…you eat two and I'll eat two." Axel said as he gleamed over Riku's head at me.**_

_**Larxene pulled the chairs away from us as we got ready to gorge.**_

"_**Alright…is everyone ready?" Sora asked.**_

_**Larxene, Donald, Goofy, Keekie, Sora, and Kairi stood on the opposite side of the table as spectators. Axel glared a triumphant smile and Riku hid a desirous look behind his silver bangs. He remained quiet, his head was low, and his lips formed a frown of regret. He wanted to be invisible right then.**_

"_**Yup!" Axel boasted.**_

"_**Sure." I said heavily.**_

_**Riku didn't even bother to nod.**_

"_**Okay…on your mark…get set…GO!!" Sora cried.**_

_**Axel literally dove into one of the pans with ecstatic energy. Riku put his elbow on the table and leaned against it as he slowly ate. I actually brought the pan towards me and grabbed handfuls of cheesecake and began to stuff my mouth.**_

_**Within five minutes, I had finished all four pans. I was surprised to find that I had beaten them. Riku had finished a pan but the rest of the time he watched me indulge myself which made me feel completely uncivilized. Axel was almost finished with his second pan.**_

_**To put it plain and simple, I had won and they had lost. Sora had forced me to use my magic and imagine them in what I can only describe as French maid outfits.**_

_**Axel, playing along, began to carry around a pan a cheesecake and asking if anyone wanted a piece, purposely in an annoying, high-pitched voice. Riku was not so pleased about it. He was wearing a pink dress and his hair had a pink bow to match. He crossed his arms as he glared down at his feet miserably, his face flushed with either anger or embarrassment…both.**_

_**He looked completely miserable so I had quickly changed him into some flannel pants and a simple white T-shirt. The bow was also missing from his head. Riku had looked up at me in surprise as I had put my index finger over my lips. When Axel and Sora had noticed, they threw a fit.**_

"_**Mel! They are supposed to wear the dresses all day!" Sora cried.**_

"_**Hey! Why didn't you give me normal clothes?!" Axel whined.**_

_**I smiled as I had stepped in front of Riku.**_

"_**First of all……to wear them all day was not part of the bet. If you wanted it that way then next time you had better be more specific. Second of all……you're the one who pulled Riku, unwillingly into the deal…so therefore the bet does not apply to him. Thirdly…Axel…that's what you get for making a deal that you can't handle!" I said in my turn to be triumphant.**_

_**Sora and Axel closed their mouths while looking at each other.**_

Yep, that was the whole bet thing. Riku had later thanked me. I did tell him that if he want to, he could pull off a girl quite well. I meant it to be a compliment, but he didn't take it that way. He didn't talk to me for another four hours. I had to apologize big time for that one.

So at the end of the fifth day, we finally made it to Radiant Gardens. We warped to the small area just behind that Market Place.

"Wow…it even smells different now…" Riku commented softly.

Maleficent's old castle was still refusing to crumble in the distance, and Riku seemed to cringe at the sight of it. As everyone began to walk down the stairs just ahead, I patted Riku on the arm.

"Riku my promise still stands…"

"What promise?"

"The one that I made to you last time we came here… 'If it helps any, I will watch your back for you. If you get hurt, I'll Cure you. If you get captured, I'll save you. If Maleficent shows up, I'll kill her.' Don't you remember?"

Riku put his index finger and thumb on his chin as he looked down.

"Oh yeah! That was the morning after you made me sleep on the bed with you because both of us were uncomfortable." He smiled. "Yes…I remember now."

"Okay…come on…let's go."

It was a very dreary day in Radiant Gardens. Mist covered the town and small cool droplets of water gently kissed my cheeks. The Market Place was quiet and the shops were closed due to weather, not that is was bad weather, it was actually comfortable to me, but I supposed on days like this people like to stay inside. We went down the steps to enter the Borough towards Merlin's house, where we assumed almost everyone would be…probably eating supper at that moment. Larxene and Kairi looked around excitedly, but Keekie was walking backwards as he watched me carefully.

"Key? What's wrong?"

He sat down in front of me and forced his size to being twenty-five feet long, the same size he was in the battle against Zexion. I was forced to stop as he kept cutting in front of me, not allowing me to walk any further. His eyes were filled with worrier and concern.

"Key?" Riku asked, but Keekie said nothing to either of us.

Then, even within the cool misty weather, I felt my face begin to sweat and the color drained from my face. I grew dizzy and the last thing I saw was Keekie trying to use his snout to stabilize me.


	7. The Enemy Strikes

_**I looked to my left then my right. Nothing but white sand and the shoreline could be seen. Back behind me was tall tropical trees and mountains rolling off to the East. I was sitting on my knees; the tide pulled in and washed over my legs. An unwelcomed tear ran down my face. I was alone and it carved me on the inside.**_

_**Just behind me, I heard the sound of wind and then two sudden footsteps. I jumped up and whipped around, startled. A man stood before me in a white and black cloak. His hood was up, but even his cloak seemed familiar…and not in a good sort of way. He lifted his hands as I did mine, in a ready to fight or flight stance. He removed the hood and laid it against his shoulders and revealed his face. He was quite handsome with tan skin, orange eyes, and long choppy silver hair. A slight breeze brushed passed, swaying his hair, but his orange eyes never left me. They were intriguing and careful as they swept over me, as if soaking in all he information he could achieve.**_

_**I was scared. Something inside told me to run but I found myself stuck in place. An easy yet soft smile came across the man's lips.**_

"_**W-who are y-you?" I said when I managed to find my voice.**_

"_**Do you not know?" He asked darkly.**_

_**His voice was so low, it sent chills of fear down my spine, and yet it still sounded familiar. I shook my head slightly.**_

"_**I am Xemnas. I am a Nobody…as are you."**_

"_**I'm a what?"**_

_**His smiled grew and white teeth were just barely showing. He seemed to be amused by something.**_

"_**Do you remember your former name?" He asked.**_

"_**M-my name is R-Rylynn…"**_

"_**Yes…but you had another name…do you remember?"**_

_**I was lost in a sea of confusion. Each question he asked sent another drop of salt-water, slowly drowning me. How was I supposed to know these questions' answers? 'First he told me I was a Nobody and now he asking me to remember a name I **_**used**_** to have??' I thought.**_

"_**What other name?"**_

"_**The name of one you are so anxious to meet…"**_

"_**M-Melody?"**_

_**He nodded once and his smiled change to a half-grin.**_

"_**Yes. You have a part of Melody inside you, but you should not exist, neither should this world…"**_

"_**How could you say something like that?! I'm standing right before you! How can you say that I'm not supposed to be here!?" I cried in sudden accusation.**_

_**Frustration and hate flowed through me and all Xemnas did was continue to wear a smile.**_

"_**You are Melody's Nobody. When she lost her Heart, you were unintentionally created. Now…she will come looking for you to reclaim what she needs."**_

"_**She's coming only to take what's keeping me in existence?"**_

_**Xemnas nodded again, but this time his smiled faded and his eyes filled with sympathy. I could feel tears unfortunately leaking from my eyes.**_

"_**It seems that she only cares for herself." Xemnas cooed.**_

_**I grew angry at Melody. I suddenly hated her. 'She wants to take all that I am.' I thought. As my anger grew, so did Xemnas's smile.**_

"_**Fine……if that's why Melody is coming …then I'm not giving it without a fight! I want to exist and it's not fair that she can just try to whisk me away!" I cried out.**_

_**Suddenly a shadow appeared and from the shadow stepped another man, with long silver hair, orange eyes. Both men looked alike and they both seemed familiar.**_

"_**Xemnas…she is on her way. The entire gang of fools are with her. They are now in Radiant Gardens as we speak."**_

"_**Good…very good." Xemnas laughed. "This…Rylynn…is my former self…Xehanort. I am his Nobody…but as you can see…we can work together. We want to help you gain experience in your powers before Melody gets here. So will you accept Darkness?"**_

'_**Darkness?' I thought, 'But Darkness is what Melody, Riku, Sora, and the rest of the gang have been fighting against. It's the burden that Riku had to bare so long ago…'**_

"_**Darkness? Isn't Darkness bad?" I asked.**_

_**Xemnas and Xehanort laughed together.**_

"_**Darkness is neither good nor bad…" Xehanort began.**_

" _**Without Darkness there cannot be Light. One cannot exist without the other. Both are eternal. No matter what your choice, you will still be powerful."**_

"_**Though for us, it would be much easier to teach you the power of Darkness…" Xehanort finished.**_

_**I looked down. 'If Mel is light…then I will be the Darkness.' I lifted my eyes to Xemnas.**_

"_**If Darkness is what it takes to become more powerful than Melody…then I accept it."**_

_**Xehanort's grin widen but Xemnas just watched me carefully. **_

"_**This…" Xehanort said as he held open his hand and a small holographic image of a red and black blade appeared. "This is known as the Dark Keyblade. I'm sure you recognize it."**_

_**I nodded slowly as I had a memory of Melody using it to take away her own Heart.**_

"_**By the end of your training, you'll be able to wield it. Possibly even better than Riku once did…"**_

"_**Riku?"**_

_**A shadow appeared in front of him and then he stepped into it, disappearing. Xemnas stepped towards the tide, staring out into the sea. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew I had made a decision that was going to change my life.**_

"_**Rylynn." Xemnas said softly as he turned to face me. "Be careful with your Hatred. Do not let it take control of you. If you do, that may be your downfall."**_

_**Xemnas put a hand on my shoulder as he made eye contact for a second. He stepped away from me suddenly, and then put a hand up in front of him, making a shadow appear. As he began to walk towards it, I finally felt myself relax.**_

"_**We will begin tomorrow…"**_

"_**So…what will I do until then?" I asked.**_

_**His eyes traveled to the ocean as the sun began to lower towards the horizon.**_

"_**Watch the sunset. Take in all it's glory and warmth. Relax…because once you fall to Darkness…there is no turning back. Darkness takes away all the emotion and love away." Then he stepped through the Dark portal.**_

_**The shadow disappeared and I was alone once again. My knees buckled under my weight and I brought my hands over my lips. 'What have I gotten myself into?'**_

I opened my eyes with Riku removing the hair from my eyes.

'Are you okay?" He asked as I sat up.

"Um…yeah." I said as I brought my hand up to my throbbing head.

Keekie's head came to mine as he gently nudged me. With his snout, and Riku's help, I stood.

"I know who we are up against."

'Who?" Keekie and Riku asked simultaneously.

Sora put his hand on my shoulder and his face held a worried expression as Kairi grabbed my left hand. Larxene had grabbed my other hand and Axel watched my carefully as he stroked Keekie's soft fur.

"Xemnas and Xehanort…" I whispered.

Sora and Riku's eyes grew. I could almost see their memories pass through their eyes as they thought about it.

"But…h…how can that be possible?" Axel asked.

"Anything is possible…I'm just not sure how…or why…but they already have turned Rylynn against me. Something tells me…that that is not all they are after…"

Riku looked at me straight into my eyes when everyone else looked away.

"I'm sorry everyone…but as much as I'd like…we cannot stay here long. Maybe just for the day…but then we have to move on." But then I let a smile crawl over my face. "Although, that doesn't mean we can't have fun with the time we have!"

Keekie shrunk in size and jumped into my arms as we continued to follow the path through the Borough. When we finally came to Merlin's house, Sora was the one to step forward and knock on the door. I took in a deep breath. I was a bit nervous of how everyone will react when they see me. I have seen my reflection in Riku's mirror and in my own. I had changed so much over the past year and a half. I no longer had my young girly appearance. I was a young woman with lots of knowledge and experience, you could see it all in my eyes. Even thought I am just a immature as Sora…I can still have my serious moments…but they don't come out very often. Riku made his way towards me and watched me. He knew I was a bit jumpy. The door suddenly flew open and a flash came out, attacking Sora.

"Sora!! You're back!" Yuffie cried.

Aerith and Tifa came out the door and giggled together. Kairi smiled as Sora introduced Kairi to Yuffie, Aerith, and Tifa. They all seemed pleased. Cid came out the door rubbing his nose and Merlin also stood at the door way.

"Oh…I thought you would be here…" Merlin chimed.

He looked straight through the gang and looked directly at me. He seemed to have known I was back. Yuffie made her way to Larxene, whom Axel was happy to introduce. Yuffie made the comment of how cute of a couple they made. Axel's face beamed as Larxene laughed. Yuffie came to Riku and hugged him carefully.

"How are you holding up?" She asked sadly.

"Me? Oh, I'm great." He smiled.

Yuffie seemed to be thrown off by his answer, then she looked at me. Her head tilted as she studied me. Her hair was down to her shoulder, and a black bandana was wrapped around her head with long ribbons swaying in the cool breeze. Mist still snowed on us as Yuffie's jaw suddenly dropped. Aerith put a hand on Yuffie's shoulder as Tifa touched Riku's arm.

"Hello Yuffie." I smiled.

"Me-Melody?" She asked.

I grinned and she threw her arms around me.

"Melody! But…but I thought you were…"

She let me go and I nodded at Aerith and Tifa, they replied with a smile.

"This weather isn't nice enough to stand out here and talk…let's go inside…shall we?" Aerith asked.

"I don't mind it…" Riku and I replied.

We both looked at each other and smiled. Yuffie elbowed me and grinned.

"So…you and Riku seem to be a little closer nowadays." She whispered.

My face turned a little red and Riku's expression asked 'what did she say?'. I just shook my head with a small smile.

"Yes…I suppose we can go inside…" I said.

We came to the door and Cid clapped a huge hand on my back.

"Welcome back, Mel!" He laughed.

Everyone followed me into Merlin's house. Cloud was leaning against the wall with his head low. I quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug. He was quite taken aback.

"Hiya, Cloud." I smiled.

His eyes were harsh at first, but then a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Hello, Melody."

I turned to my left to see Leon working on Cid's computer. He turned around and stood up. He put his arms around me and hugged me.

"It's good to see you, Mel." He said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Okay…now will you tell us the story???" Yuffie begged.

**SORA**

To tell you the truth, not even I have heard the full story. Mel, Riku, and sometimes Larxene refer back to the little adventure…but I never heard all of it.

"Okay…oh…but where can I begin?" Melody laughed. "It's such a detailed story…."

"How about we start with when you gave away your own Heart…" Riku suggested.

"You gave it away?!" Yuffie cried. "What in the world would make you do that?!"

"Love…" Aerith said softly as she looked from Mel to Riku with a satisfied smile.

"But…it wasn't just for Riku…" Mel began.

"It was for everyone…the worlds…other Hearts…Kingdom Hearts…everything…" Riku said.

The story began and everyone eventually migrated to the large table. Melody stood up and told the story, quite well, I might add, using hand gestures and even occasionally reenacting things. Between Riku and Mel telling their separate journey to find each other, the story was very suspenseful. I did not know that Mel had to fight against all the Organization Thirteen with the help of Larxene and Keekie. After the story, Keekie had to demonstrate his ability to change sizes. Then, a little bit after that, Cid fired up the stove and made us his famous snack, Full Stomach Pot. Kairi loved it just as much as the rest of us did, so did Larxene. The silence grew as we began to eat so I thought I would strike up a conversation.

"So Leon…what exactly were you trying to do on Cid's computer?"

Leon swallowed his bite and then pushed his bowl to the side.

"Well…Cid's computer is very high tech nowadays. We can track down worlds and find the path that leads to them. We can find new worlds and everything…"

"But…that's good isn't it?" Kairi asked.

"Yes…but this computer is picking up a world that doesn't have a path to it. Technically….that isn't possible. This world is only a year or two old…but it seems to have glitches…as if the world doesn't have a Heart."

Melody stood up and made her way to the huge computer.

"T-this is the world?" She asked pointing to the picture, flickering on the screen.

Cid and Leon nodded as she took out a large sketchbook.

**AXEL**

Melody looked from the sketchbook to the screen, and then back down again.

"This is Rylynn's world…" She hummed.

"Rylynn?" Yuffie asked.

Melody turned around and showed us all a picture. I'm not gonna lie, it was an exact replica, only one was drawn in crayons.

_Naminé?_

"Rylynn…is my Nobody. When someone looses their Heart…as you all know…they turn into a Heartless and a Nobody is born…"

"But your Heart was Pure. Your Heart was free from Darkness, so that's why and how you came back." Aerith said, understanding.

"This…Rylynn…you have frequent visions about her?" Merlin asked.

"Yes…"

"So I assume that you know you enemy?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. Xehanort…Xemnas….and Rylynn….they have both turned her against me."

Leon and Tifa glanced at each other with concern written across their faces.

"But no worries…" I said cheerfully.

Everyone looked at me; Riku had raised his eyebrow as he watched me.

"What?"

"How can there be no worries, Axel? Mel's going to have to battle against a part of herself…" Larxene asked.

"Because…I have faith that if anyone can get through this all…it's Melody. She'll be the one to find a way to make Rylynn realize what she is doing is wrong…after all…they are connected. There still has to be a the same small voice in Melody's Heart in Rylynn's head."

Kairi nodded in agreement when a window flew open followed by the sound of squeals.

"Leon! Leooonnn!!!"

**SORA**

I turned around to see Rikku, Yuna, and Paine buzzing around Leon in panic.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"W-we saw a Heartless at Maleficent's old castle!!" Rikku cried.

"It went inside before we could do anything to it…" Paine replied calmly as she crossed her arms.

Yuna turned around and looked at me.

"Hey, Sora's back!" She said cheerfully.

Rikku attacked my head as Yuna laughed.

"It's good to see the three of you again." I said.

Paine looked at Mel carefully and nodded.

"And you must be Melody…the Pure-Hearted One. News about you travel around quite fast around here. You a popular topic…"

Yuna bowed her head and smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you, Melody!"

"It's nice to meet you too…but I.." Mel began.

"Ooh!" Rikku cried as she saw Riku.

She floated around him, inspecting him. I noticed Melody's face began to grow pink.

"Hello…what's you're name?"

"I-I'm Riku…"

"No Way! You have my name! Aha!" She squealed.

"Um….y-yeah…"

His eyes traveled to me as he silently pleaded for help.

"Okay…well I say we go take a look at this Heartless…" I said.

"I agree…" Leon said. "We haven't seen a Heartless in a while…"

We left Merlin's house with Leon, Cloud, and the three Gullwings to accompany us. We came to the Bailey and began to head to the old restoration site. I felt a warm breeze come from my left and turned and saw the Castle Gate. Riku stared at the Castle Gate as a chill went down my spine. It was in there…that I had to fight against him….my best friend. Melody stepped forward towards the Gate and then looked back at us.

**LARXIE**

I had a hard time taking in all that had happened in these people's pasts. I didn't really know Riku very well…besides the fact that him and Mel had a spark. In Castle Oblivion, I was more concerned with Sora than anything else…but now I'm just happy they're my friends. They had excepted me into the group when they didn't have to. I sense a bit a jitteriness from Riku…I knew that Maleficent was an evil Sorceress who was the first to drive Riku towards Darkness…and that this was her old crumbly castle…but why was Riku so nervous?

**RIKU**

Melody beckoned us to follow her and I did on command. We followed her down the Ravine Trail into the Crystal Fissure. Larxene's and Kairi's eyes widen as the huge pink crystal towered around us. Melody didn't seem very interested. From the Fissure we came to the Great Maw where Sora told me the Radiant Garden's Showdown began. Sora alone against a thousand Heartless, and he prevailed. From there, we went to the Dark Depths, which was half a mile from Maleficent's Castle. I glanced around, but saw no sigh of a Heartless…nor Maleficent. Melody turned around and looked at me with a solemn expression…one that made goosebumps crawl up and down my back. The warm wind blew her hair across her face as she opened her mouth to say something.

"Alright…here we go…" She said aloud.

She was about to turn around, but then she faced me again as I walked towards her.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked.

I gave a nervous glance towards the doors of the castle, then reluctantly nodded. She gave me a comforting smile, telling me that she's got my back, then she walked to the large doors of the castle.


	8. Revisiting the Past

**MEL**

The dark doors towered above me. I managed to pushed the left one open and walk inside. Everyone else was hesitant to walk in so freely. By following halls and doors that I remember from the game….. for the most part it wasn't near as complicated as they made it on the game of course……I came to the chamber in which Sora and Riku had their last battle against each other, the room that Sora sacrificed his own Heart in. I heard a soft inhale of breath from behind me. I turned around and saw Riku, looking around at the chamber.

"This was known as the Grand Hall." He said quietly.

He passed the sleeping tubes on each side of the hall. The six princesses of Hearts were sleeping in those small chambers when Ansem took over Riku. Riku walked up the stairs and walked onto the platform that Kairi had once been laying on. It was also the battle ground between himself and Sora. I could almost see his memories pass through his mind, through his eyes.

"Is no one else…coming?" I asked as I looked at the door behind me.

No one had come in. Riku shook his head.

"Nope. Everyone thought it was better that they waited for us. Sora….Sora knew what was beyond this door. He didn't want to come in here at all."

I walked up to Riku as he concentrated on the wall that had the portal to Darkness. The princesses Hearts helped open that portal. The wall was bare now, nothing but crumbled pipes and parts of the ceiling. I put my hand on his shoulder as his aqua eyes lowered down on me.

"Riku…look at how much you have changed…you are nothing like you used to be."

He nodded and then looked down at his feet.

"I still regret everything though."

"You can't live in regret forever. You're going to have to let those things go and move on."

Beside me appeared Keekie, very suddenly. He had made Riku jump.

"Keekie…"

His tail was up as he looked around the place.

"Keekie….there isn't any Heartless. We can leave now…We should get a move onto Twilight Town anyway…"

Keekie trilled loudly and it echoed through the Grand Hall.

"Key, what are you..?" Riku began, but then a soft whimper came from the dark corner of the room.

Riku took out is Keyblade quickly as Keekie bounded off towards the sound.

"No, Riku. Put it away……I..I think Key had found another Nightstalker…" I said excitedly.

Within a few seconds, Keekie came to my feet followed by a midnight blue Nightstalker sat beside him. I smiled up at Riku and then got down on my knees.

"Hello…my name is Melody…"

Keekie smiled as he nudged the other Nightstalker. It opened it's mouth and made a soft wispy sound. Keekie looked up at me and said, 'He is blind and he talks to the wind. He has tremendous power, though.'

"Does he trust us?" I asked as I looked up at Riku.

Riku got down on one knee to listen.

"He can't see you…but he can sense your Hearts. Judging by the way that your Heart beats and the way that you touch him…he'll decide whether or not he trusts you both…"

I noticed that his eye were white with a gray tint. I reached out and gently stroked the side of his cheek. His fur was a bit rougher than Keekie's and not as thick. I heard a soft purr come from the Nightstalker. Riku took a turn in petting and the Nightstalker purred again.

"He seems to trust you both…" Key said happily.

"You need a name though…."

"What about Cirocco?" Riku asked.

"Ooh…I like it…what about you, Keekie."

He nodded ferociously as the other Nightstalker nodded and made a wispy sound.

"Alright…Cirocco it is…and for short we'll call you Ciro." Riku said happily.

"It almost sounds like your saying Cero…which is zero in Spanish…" I laughed.

Riku gave me a confused look as my smile faded.

"It looks like I need to explain that then…" I said.

So on the way out of the castle…all the while finding everyone along the way…I explain to Riku that in our world, there were many groups of different cultures…most of them speaking in a totally different language…like Spanish. Riku nor the others seemed to not understand why or how there could be some many people and languages in one world compared to all the others they had been too, and now I am somewhat wondering that myself. Eventually Riku and I lead everyone back to Merlin's house and introduced Ciro to everyone. Ciro seemed to be very happy and even though he was blind, he made his way around very well. Keekie told me that he had mastered every element, other than Darkness which as Keekie's specialty; Ciro had control over wind, ice, fire, water, earth, plant, electricity…just about any element you could think of. Cid clapped and hand on my back while make a quick hand gesture over the tip of his nose.

"So…how long do you plan on stayin'?" He asked.

"Oh…well…actually we should probably be leaving…" I said hesitantly.

"What?! Why!?" Yuffie asked.

"I have to find Rylynn…"

"Why?" She asked impatiently. "She could hurt you…"

"Even if I have to fight her…I have to try and get through to her that Darkness is not the way to go. Darkness is not the right choice."

"Will…will I ever see you again?"

I hugged Yuffie and laughed.

"Of course. I will try to come and visit when I can…we all will." I said as everyone in the group nodded. "But…even if something happens…and you don't ever see me again…don't forget that I am in your Heart…and that's that the one place I can never leave…"

Yuffie put her hand over her Heart as well as Cid, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Leon, and Merlin.

"I really do hope to see you all again."

Donald and Goofy nodded as they warped back to the ship. Sora and Kairi waved and then warped. Axel and Larxene shook hands with everyone and left. Riku and I, beside Keekie and Ciro, told everyone goodbye and then warped to the ship. I happened to hold Ciro as I warped because I wasn't so sure of his warping skills. We were all in the control room once again.

"So…Twilight Town?" Sora asked.

"Yep." I smiled as I watched Donald pinpoint the world's location.

He muttered Sora the direction and Sora responded by turning the ship.

"I hope everyone is okay down there." He whispered.

"Why wouldn't they be?" I asked. "Xemnas and Xehanort doesn't care about Twilight Town."

"Because……everyone was so torn for what you did, Mel. At first, they all begged Donald, Goofy, Axel, and I not to leave. They watched you take your own Heart and they took it pretty rough."

"Well…I'm sure they'll be happy once they see Melody is perfectly fine." Larxie smiled.

"Yeah." I laughed. "I'm sure they are fine, Sora. Right now, though, I think I will sneak in a cat nap. Wake me when we get there."

"Will do." Axel said.

I went down the spiral stairs and opened the bedroom door that Riku and I shared. Key and Ciro both followed me and accumulated over Riku's bed as I flopped on mine. I wasn't for sure why I was tired…but laying on the bed made me so comfortable and sleepy. I closed my eyes and began to dream…

_Rylynn's Island was now a working progression. On the side of the mountain, overlooking the white beach, was the construction of a white manor, looking much like the inside of Castle Oblivion. Xehanort, abusing both Xemnas's and Rylynn's powers, saw to it that they finished the mansion before Rylynn's training could begin. When the manor was finished, it was the sign that Rylynn's training of survival was just about to begin._

I woke up to Axel shaking me awake.

"Hey, Doofus. We're here! Now get your as…butt up and let's go!" He cried excitedly.

"That's right…you had better watch your language." I snickered.

Axel and I went to the control room and watched everyone.

"Okay… Let's go." Sora shrugged.


	9. Seeing Old Friends

**SORA**

I warped to Twilight Town in the middle of the Sandlot. I looked around for a few seconds, before I heard quick footsteps behind me.

"Hey you…_Kid_…" Sneered a voice.

I didn't even turn around. I hate being called, kid. I also hated the fact that by the sound of his voice…he wasn't much older than me.

"No, wait!" Breathed a girl heavily.

I could hear her footsteps slowly down.

"This is the third time today…" She grumbled. "Leave the kid alone…"

"I am not a KID!!!" I cried as I turned around.

The girl with long wavy blonde hair straightened her stance up, apparently not afraid.

"Oh…I'm sorry…maybe it's just your hair that makes you look taller…" She grinned menacingly.

The guy in a dark gray beanie looked down on her with an impressed expression and nodded approvingly. He had a blue beater pointed at me…

"Seifer?" I asked.

"S-yeah…" He said asked in a 'duh' tone. "Who'd you think I was…?...Hayner? I'm not gonna be like that wimp and let you off easy…you're on my turf now…"

A sly grin spread across his face, accenting the scar across his face. Aidley had her arms crossed as she glared at me, but with a triumphant smile. Before I could reply, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi warped beside me.

"Sora!" Kairi cried as she hugged me suddenly. "I warped! I warped by myself!!"

"S-Sora?" Seifer asked.

I turned around and gave him a cheesy grin.

"S-yeah….who'd you think I was? Hayner?"

A cocky grin spread over his face as he lowered the beater. Aidley ran up to meet us, as Axel, Larxene, and Riku warped in. Seifer nodded to each of us as Aidley greeted us all with a hug. I introduced them to Kairi and Axel did the same for Larxene. Aidley and Seifer eventually made their way to Riku, both wearing gruesomely sad faces. Seifer put a hand on Riku's shoulder as Aidley bowed her head at Riku.

"I-It's great to see that you are doing better, Riku." She said quietly.

Seifer stepped back, unable to think of anything to add to that, when Melody warped in next to Riku. Aidley was startled at first, but she continued to eye Mel. Aidley knew Mel…but she couldn't figure it out.

**MEL**

Aidley just watched me for a few seconds, not able to figure out who I was, until I made the cheeziest Sora-grin I could possibly think of. Her eyes instantly widened and I noticed Seifer's jaw dropped.

"Melody?!" They both cried.

Riku smiled at me as she thew her arms around me and hugged me tightly

"How are….how did….why.." She began to stutter as tears came to her eyes.

"Come with us." I smiled. "I'll have to explain the same thing to Hayner, Pence, and Olette."

Sora grew giddy the closer we came to the Usual Spot. Roxas was extremely excited. Seifer actually wore a smile as he watch Aidley and I engage into a conversation about how Fuu, Rai, and Vivi left Seifer's gang. Aidley seemed to notice it too because she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

We finally came to the entrance to the Usual Spot and I took in a deep breath. Sora was almost jumping up and down in excitement. I pushed though the material that Separated Hayner's gang from the rest of the town.

"Hayner?" I asked as soon as I stepped in.

"Yeah?"

Hayner, Pence, and Olette stared at me for a second, also not realizing who I was. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Axel, and Goofy all came in after me.

"Sora! Kairi! Donald! Goofy!" Hayner called out. "How have all of you been?"

Hayner stood up and went to greet everyone as Pence came up to me and looked over me carefully.

"Oh…Melody!" He smiled calmly.

Hayner whipped around and looked at me, shocked, as Larxene came through followed by Seifer and Aidley.

"Melody!!" Olette hollered as she hugged me.

"How are you back?" Hayner asked as he guided me to his personal sitting spot.

"It's a long story…but I'll tell it if you want me to…but Seifer and Aidley want to hear it too."

Hayner eyed me for a second and then looked back at Seifer and Aidley.

"Sure…but Seifer…this is _my_ hangout…only this once can you come in here and be welcome…"

"With Pleasure…I wouldn't want this dingy place anyway…"

"Okay…." I smiled as everyone sat down either on the small couch or on the floor to get comfortable.

I felt like it was story time for little kids. They all looked up at me with glistening eyes, except Riku…he leaned against the air conditioner that I sat on. Even Kairi and Sora looked up at me excitedly, even though they've heard this story and lived through parts of it.

"Let's start back when I lost my Heart, which all of you saw…After I impaled myself with the Dark Blade…I found myself waking up in Darkness…"

**KAIRI**

Melody and Riku once again told the story of overcoming Darkness and Zexion together. It really was an amazing story, no matter how many times you have heard it. I think that Mel and Riku also enjoyed telling the story. It sort of reminded me of the lovey-dovey books that I read often. Riku and Mel's relationship is quite different from the books though. They never show their affection in front of others. They don't talk about it either. They keep to themselves and I think it's quite romantic in it's own unique way.

It's strange…I know that they had both spent the night with each other…in fact I know it happens often…but they have hardly even kissed. Mel tells me some stories…but I know that they are both somewhat shy of each other in a way. One thing I know for sure, is that Riku has fallen hard for Mel. Never have I seen him so happy. I guess Sora was right…Mel is the one for Riku.

After the story was finished, Sora explained the reason for the journey that we are on now, and why we are short on time.

"So…you're gonna leave again?" Olette asked.

"Yes…but we'll try and visit as often as possible…" Larxene said as she stroked her hair.

Larxene, I noticed, has been in a nurturing mood lately.

"Yes…and if something happens and we can't come back…always remember that we can never leave your Hearts…" Melody said.

"So…that's it? It's time for you to go?" Seifer asked as Aidley moved her hand over his.

"Yes…" Melody said as she looked down.

"Well…ca…can you at least come eat sea-salt ice-cream with us one more time?" Pence asked.

We all looked at Melody as she looked at Riku.

"Sure…." She finally said as she looked back to Pence.

Pence and Hayner told us all to meet them at the clock tower while they went to get the ice-cream. Melody, though being almost a year older than us, raced Sora and Olette to the clock tower. That's one thing that I loved about Melody. No matter how old she is…she will always be immature…she will always find her smile in the worst of times.

We all sat on the edge of the clock tower, with our legs dangling off. Hayner and Pence gave us all our ice-cream and we sat in silence and soaked in the time we had with each other. I noticed Mel laughing as Riku tried to eat his ice-cream before it melted all over him. When he finished it…he had still managed to get a bit of ice-cream up by his nose…he grinned sheepishly at Mel.

_Aww……they really do make the cutest couple…_

He truly was happier and that made me warm and cuddly inside. Mel pointed off to the side of her nose, indicating that Riku still had ice-cream on his face. He tried to find it but failed, so Mel had to wipe it off herself, making Riku's cheeks turn a little hint of red. Even though they are both older than Sora and I…I couldn't help but feel that Sora and I are more comfortable with our relationship.

I turned and looked at Sora, and for a second, I thought I saw Roxas right beside him also eating an ice-cream. No, I take that back. I know I saw Roxas there. He had his left leg crossed over his right, and he leaned against it as he ate his ice-cream. Sora was leaned back on his left hand as he had his right leg brought up on the ledge. I blinked a few times, and Roxas was gone, which kind of disappointed me. Sora looked at me as I moved my right hand to the top of his. He quickly looked at our hands and just smiled.


	10. The Hard Goodbye

**LARXIE**

Yes…I have a secret that not even Melody knows about. Axel is the only one who knows the reason for my nurturing behavior. I am pregnant.

_Yep…that's right…just a few more months to go and I'll be a mom._

I was lucky that I was just now staring to hit the pudgy stage. I know that Kairi and Melody have both noticed something different, but I'll put money on it that Mel will be the first one to find out. Axel helped me down from the clock tower, but tried to make it unnoticeable. Unfortunately, like I had predicted, Melody came up to Axel and I with a small smile.

"So…" She said in a soft voice as everyone else walked ahead. "Something you want to tell me?"

I felt my face turn red as I looked up at Axel. Axel chuckled as he brought his hand to the back of his head.

"Mel…I'm pregnant.." I muttered under my breath.

She didn't seem all that surprised, in fact, she only held her smile.

"How far along are you?"

"Well…we found out a few weeks before your birthday…."

"Five months ago??" She asked.

I nodded as her smile grew wider.

"Yeah…we didn't want to tell anyone yet…especially since Larxie really wanted to help you on your adventure…" Axel explained.

"I am happy that you came…but I really want you to be careful. Don't push yourself."

I nodded and smiled.

"Also…I'll keep it a secret…"

"Even from Riku?" I asked in surprise.

"If that's what you want…"

"I trust Riku to keep his mouth shut….but not Sora…"

"Okay……I'll only tell Riku…" Mel nodded.

We went back to the 'Usual Spot' as Mel and Sora call it and said our good-byes. Mel gave Hayner, Pence, and Seifer a kiss on the forehead and gave Aidley and Olette a hug. I noticed Riku seem to get a little flustered about the kisses, but he didn't say anything.

"Be careful….all of you." Melody said to them.

They nodded and Hayner's eyes seemed to glisten as she talked. She turned around to say something to Sora when I watched Hayner take off his necklace with a yellow 'X'. He tapped Mel on the shoulder and handed it to her.

"Here…so you won't forget us…" He smiled.

"Oh…." She smiled as she took it and put it on herself. "But you know that I could never forget you…"

Hayner seemed to beam as Olette rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I want you three to remember something…" Melody said as Olette and Pence stepped towards her. "Soon you will find two new people that have moved here. Please take care of them…and show them around…become their friends."

They nodded and then Pence looked down, a bit confused.

"But Mel….how do you know…?"

She giggled and tufted Pence's hair.

"I can see things that many people can't."

"Oh." He smiled.

"Well…I am very glad to have seen you all again." She said as she stood up straight. "And I hope to see you again…but if not…thank you for becoming a piece of my Heart." She smiled.

She hugged everyone again. I could almost say that I saw tears rimming up in Seifer's eyes. She hugged Seifer last and he put a kiss on the top of her head and then brought Aidley into his arms.

"Seifer…I think you might want to find Vivi, Rai, and Fuu. They all think that _you_ have been the one to abandon them."

"Me? Why?"

"Because…they think that you have chosen Aidley over your friends…" She smiled apologetically.

Seifer lowered his head in thought.

"I know you didn't mean to on purpose. When someone finds love…they tend to block out important things. Love is important…but so are the other people around you."

I never had thought about Love that way, but it's true. Love isn't just between you and your Lover…it's between everyone around you. Seifer lifted his head and then brushed his lips carefully against Aidley's lips.

"Thanks Mel. I'll remember that." He said as he looked at Melody.

"Well……I-I guess this is goodbye…" She whispered.

**RIKU**

Melody quickly disappeared back to the ship. Hayner lowered his eyes as did everyone else.

_Wonderful……she's probably crying…_

I warped back to the gummi ship and went to our room. She sat on the couch that sat in front of a big window. Her knees were pulled into her chest and her forehead rested on her knees. I crossed the room and touched her hair. She quickly looked up at me, her eyes glistening.

"I didn't think saying goodbye to them would be this hard." She whispered.

I just nodded and stroked the side of her face.

"You didn't get jealous when Hayner gave me his necklace…did you?" She asked.

I looked away, unable to answer.

_Of course I did. I can't help but be overprotective over you, Mel. You've been taken away from me far too many times…_

"Well…no need to worry, Riku. Your Heart is the one for mine." She whispered as she looked out the window.

I lifted her chin and got down on one knee so I would be eye level with her.

"Melody…your Heart is connected with them. If you want to see them…then just look inside your Heart." I whispered.

She closed her eyes and smiled as a single tear traveled down her face. I wiped it away as I helped her stand up. Keekie and Ciro, having been asleep on the foot of my bed for the entire day, woke up and looked up at both of us.

"Come on…you have to lead the way. Only you can find Rylynn." I said softly.

I walked with her to the control room and leaned against the wall as she talked to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. She smiled and nodded a lot, but some how her eyes always traveled back to me. Every time her icy blue eyes fell on me, I felt squirmy inside. As wrong as it sounds…I wanted her…but I was afraid. I was afraid to take her for myself. Was I afraid of being selfish? Or was I afraid of loosing her all over again?

I watched carefully as Melody closed her eyes and pointed off to the right, telling Sora that Rylynn's world was in that direction. Sora grew excited and said something about Olympus Coliseum was that way.

"Oh, Mel! Can we go?! Can we go, please!? I want to see Meg and Hercules!" He pleaded in a small annoying voice.

"I suppose…but we can't stay long…"

"Alright…we should be there in a few days…then maybe a day after that we'll get to Rylynn's world…if your Heart's directions are correct."


	11. The True Hero

The next three days passed by extremely slow. Most of us sat around and did nothing. Mel actually began to write in a blank paged book she called a 'journal'. She said she had a lot of those empty journals and had never found a use for them until now. When I had asked her what she was writing about, she would only smile and say, 'you'll just have to wait until you read it.' It never got old…just to sit and watch her write…or read. I also got into the habit of watching her sleep.

One night though, turned out bad. She tossed and turned relentlessly in her sleep. Tears streamed down her as she cried out my name and whimpered 'no' multiple times. It took all my strength not to wake her up. I could hardly stand to here her cry my name. Finally she had fell quiet and the next morning she woke up perfectly fine. She had not even remembered the dream.

I knew…from then on…that something was going to happen to me before the adventure ended. I never told anyone about Mel's frantic cries through the night. I was almost scared to. It wasn't that I was afraid of getting hurt or killed. I was afraid of Melody getting hurt. I was afraid to leave her alone. She needed me just as much as I needed her. We had spent our whole lives trying to find each other. Our Hearts have needed each other's and I'm afraid that one without the other…one will go insane. I know that if something was to happen to Mel again, I would break apart and probably fall back to Darkness.

I wasn't sure what Mel would do if she was without me…but obviously the dreams portrayed something just as awful.

**MEL**

We finally warped to the Olympus Coliseum Gates, without Kairi, Axel, Larxene, Ciro and Keekie to back us up. From the last game, Sora had left the place in ruin…now…everything was ever more spectacular than before. I even had the music from the game play through my head and I couldn't help but let out a giggle. The sun's rays were beginning to disappear as Sora pushed the gates open. Sora invited us in as we walked into the huge arena. Beautiful Megara stood on the side lines cheering as Hercules wrestled around with Pegasus.

"Hiya, Meg!" Sora cried.

Meg turned around and smiled.

"Sora…Donald…Goofy…it's wonderful to see you…and who's your friends?"

"This is Melody…and this is.."

"Riku, I presume? So…you've found him at last…" She smiled kindly.

Hercules and Pegasus laughed and Phil ran out to greet him with a high five.

"Hey, Wonder Boy….Sora is back. " Meg called out.

Hercules and Phil both turned around and looked at us. A huge smile crawled over their faces as they jogged over to us. Pegasus flew and landed behind me, nuzzling me. Sora and Hercules cracked knuckles and laughed.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! How have the true heroes been??" He laughed.

Riku raised an eyebrow at me as I grinned.

"Oh…hello…you must be Riku…and uh.."

"Hello, Herc. My name is Melody." I smiled.

Herc took my hand and shook it carefully.

"So…you must be the new hero…"

"The what?"

Phil and Meg nodded at each other as Herc pointed to the stars that shined above us. There was a star formation that looked like me.

"B-but how?" I began.

"Mel…" Sora laughed. "It doesn't matter what world you are in as long as you do something that no one else would dare to do. Being a hero means you're a hero in every world…not just one…and you've been a hero for a long time."

"Yes. A true hero isn't measured by his strength of his body…but by the strength and courage of his Heart." Herc agreed.

Riku nodded and smiled as he watched the stars above.

"Yes…that must have happened when you gave your Heart to save all of ours." Riku said softly.

Donald and Goofy nodded as they too, lifted their eyes to the heavens. I saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy's formation still shining brightly in the sky. Beside my formation, I was surprised to see someone else's.

"Riku…" I whispered.

He followed my gaze and looked at his own formation.

"I'm no hero…why am I up there?"

"Because…you would risk anything to keep me, Sora, or anyone else safe. Your Heart is just as strong and courageous as mine." I smiled. "I know that you think accepting Darkness is not very heroic…but by doing so…you were able to fight your way out of it…"

"No, Mel. You were the one to fight me out of it. You were my inspiration…you and Sora both. I wanted to follow my Heart…just like the both of you."

"But.." Sora began but I cut him short.

"There are times that following your Heart is the right answer…in fact that is the right answer in most cases…but there will be at least one choice in your life where you might have to follow your mind."

"Too true…too true…" Phil agreed.

After Riku lowered his head to ponder about what I had said, and awkward silence followed.

"So…" Herc said breaking the silence, "How does it feel to know that you are a true hero?"

"Wonderful….actually…" I said with a sigh.

Sora watched me for a second then looked back at Herc and Meg.

"I'm sorry guys… but we've got to run. We just thought we would drop by and see how things were going."

"Got other worlds to save, huh?" Phil asked.

"Yup!" Goofy said.

"Well…don't forget that you're always welcome here." Meg said with a smile.

"Before you go though…" Herc said with a serious tone. "Hades has been complaining about a creature beyond his control….something about it being a creature of the night and it angers him of why he can't control it…"

"Hades?!" Sora, Goofy, and Donald all cried.

"Alright…we'll go take a look…" I said with a smile as I shoved them towards the door.

"Goodbye Herc, Meg, Phil, and Pegasus!" Sora called out.

Donald and Goofy called out their good-byes as well. Riku and I just waved. We left the Olympus coliseum and walked down an unusually long flight of stairs down towards the Underworld.

"I can't believe Hades is alive!" Sora exclaimed.

"Why? He is the God of the Underworld. God of the Undead…." I said.

"Yeah….I guess…" Sora said as we finally made it to the center of the underworld.

The Underdome was in ruins and I noticed Auron was not there.

He must have found his way off this world……well good…good for him…he needs to write his own life story..

"Hmm…this place has changed…" Sora said.

"Hey!! Get Back Here NOW!!!!" Screamed a voice.

I turned around to see Hades coming right at me, his hair was fiery red. I felt something touch my leg and noticed a dark purple Nightstalker at my feet. Hades stopped and looked at me and smiled, showing his filed teeth.

"Are…uh…you gonna take her with you…?" He asked with a small hopeful tone.

"I don't think so…why?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

Sora and the others looked at me in surprise.

"Oh, please! Please get that devil creature away from me! It's sorta ironic how I called it a 'devil creature' when I rule the Underworld…" He rambled then his hair grew sparks, "BUT STILL!!! All this creature does is mimic me!!!" he cried in annoyance.

The Nightstalker morph into an exact replica of Hades and began to dance around Hades.

"No…I don't think I'll take her…" I said.

Hades grew angry and formed a ball of fire in his hands as I pulled out my Keyblade.

"Hmph…." Hades began as his hair turned back to blue flames and his fire ball disappeared. "Okay…let's strike a deal…you take that thing with you so we won't have to get into a big argument and so we won't have to fight…there…see? Everyone wins…"

"Hmm……"

"No strings attached.." He said as he made a little figure of me with strings in his hands. "No catches…nothing…nada…zip."

"Alright…I'll take her…"

"Great….see? I knew we would be good friends…"

"On one condition…"

"Ehh…what?"

"You have to swear an oath that you won't ever bother Auron again…"

"Wait…how do you know about Auron??"

"I know a lot of things…now swear!" I said.

"Alright…alright…alright! I swear not to interfere with Auron again. He won't ever see my face… or anything else that belongs to the Underworld…there…yah happy??"

I looked at the others then eventually nodded as I put away the Keyblade. A smile spread across Hades.

"Thanks, thanks a lot Melody."

I looked at him crossly as the Nightstalker turned into herself.

"Yep….that's right…I know your name…but I guess that doesn't matter does it?" Hades looked at the other's then recognized Riku.

"Heh-hey! You're the one who did the bidding of Maleficent's bidding weren't you…um…Riku? Yeah! Riku!…that's it!"

Riku lowered his eyes as Hades snapped his fingers and appeared right next to Riku with a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't tell me you feel sore about all that stuff…" He snickered.

"Hades…" I growled. "Leave…NOW…"

"Okay, okay…jeez…whatever…people among the dead are a lot more fun than you people…and they're DEAD! Hah! Get it? They're de…oh forget it!" The with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared.

Sora shrugged and warped back to the gummi ship, along with Donald and Goofy. I walked to Riku and lifted his chin.

"Don't think on it, Riku. You have no reason to feel responsible for anything. You're a hero…not villain, and you have the most courageous Heart of all…'

"I don't feel courageous…" He muttered.

I stood up on my tippy toes and gently put my lips to his cheek. His cheeks turned a small tint of red as I smiled up at him.

"How about now?" I grinned.

A small smile came over his face.

"Yeah…a little bit."

"Okay…we gotta name her…" I said as I looked back at the Nightstalker.

She suddenly took the form of my Keyblade then she turned into Riku.

"Wow…she can morph into anything…"

A smile grew over her face as I laughed.

"Alright…let's get back to the ship…" I said as I scooped the Nightstalker into my arms and touched Riku's shoulder, warping back to the gummi ship.

"What took you so long??" Sora grinned.

I put the Nightstalker down and smiled back.

"Just giving Riku one of my speeches…"

"Oh, no! Not one of your, 'you-should-stop-dwelling-over-that-otherwise-you'll-give-yourself-an-alcer', speeches." Axel said in a mocking tone.

Riku stuck out his bottom lip and pouted as he nodded. I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Shut up Riku! You too, Axel." I cried as they both snickered at me.

I turned my attention to the Nightstalker, watching me through glassy pink eyes.

"Hmm…let's see…" I said as I brought my finger to my chin.

She morphed into me also put her fingers against her chin. Kairi and Larxene giggled as Axel looked at Riku.

"Hey…it's almost like you're dating two of her…"

"We're not dating…" He said coolly.

"Uh-huh…sure…"

"Let's name you Niettah….what do you think?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, and then they flashed open as she excitedly nodded her head. My eyes…well at least her eyes…were a beautiful color of ice blue. I had never realized that my eyes were so…seducing I guess would be the word. No wonder there are times when Riku can't control himself. Niettah turned back into her normal form and followed Riku and I down the spiral stairs into our room.

When I opened the door, Keekie immediately leaped into my arms and rubbed against my head. He trilled excitedly as he jumped down to greet Niettah, also calling Ciro to them.

"Keekie…Cirocco…this is Niettah." I introduced as Ciro casually made his was to us. "She can morph in anything she wants." I smiled.

Over a period of time, the three Nightstalkers grew very fond of each other. They were almost a complete family. The gummi ship began to move and everyone got ready for the end of the journey.

Only two more days…

I sat down in a chair off to the corner of the room and cracked open a second blank journal and continues my story. It was a story about love and friendship, much like the story I am living now. I was writing it for a specific someone. Riku. Maybe, I thought that writing the words 'I love you' in a story would release the urge for me to say them to Riku. I knew I loved him…but I thought that without those three words…we might be a happier couple…even though we aren't technically a couple yet. We love each other…but maybe…maybe it would feel nice to hear those words…for once… from someone other than family.

It grew late, and I stood up to put the book on the table when I stumbled around. Riku, who was sitting on his bed watching me, stood up immediately. I lost my balance again and slammed into him.

"W-whoa…are the Heartless attacking…?" I asked.

"No, Mel…You're dizzy…" He said softly.

"Oh…" I said sheepishly.

Riku seemed to have a soft yet sympathetic look on his face, as if he wished this wouldn't happen to me. As if I were sick or something. Then everything faded.


	12. Connection From One Heart

_**I stood on the balcony of Xehanort's mansion, staring out towards the glistening sea. The moon was bright and small twinkles of light reflected off the waves. Something, I wished, I could have paid more attention to before I made my decision.**_

"_**Xehanort…" I thought. "Why did he have to give those damn orders! WHY?!"**_

_**I grew flustered all over again. My training has been an overwhelming success…I'm even stronger than they had predicted. But some how…none of this feels right.**_

"_**I don't want to find Melody…I don't want to take her Heart away…I don't want her to fall to Darkness again. She doesn't deserve to be punished for my mistake. I'm the one who chose Darkness…not her…why is she the one to be held for ransom?"**_

_**A light breeze brushed passed me, my hair just barely accepting it.**_

"_**I know…I'll run away. I **_**will**_** find Melody…but I'll tell her I am sorry. I don't want to accept Darkness anymore…" I finally concluded in my thoughts. "Yeah…that's what I'll do."**_

_**I began to step back so I would get a running start to leap over the balcony. Something suddenly caught a hold of my wrist. I turned around and saw Xemnas.**_

"_**You can't leave." He said sternly.**_

"_**I have to! What I chose was wrong!"**_

_**Xemnas gripped tighter and my hand began to turn purple. I did not know that Xemnas was standing behind me, listening to my thoughts.**_

"_**Xemnas! Let go! You're hurting me!"**_

"_**You cannot leave. You accepted Darkness and you cannot let it go." He said darkly.**_

_**I tried to pull away and with a swift and easy movement, he pulled me into his chest.**_

"_**I want you to stay…"**_

_**I pushed him away and looked down.**_

"_**W-what does he mean? W-what is this…strange…feeling I have inside…?" I thought.**_

"_**Xemnas…just…just go away. Leave me alone!" I cried out.**_

_**Xemnas lowered his head, turned around, and slowly walked through my door from my bedroom that lead out onto the balcony. I heard a sudden 'crack' sound. I glanced around the frame of the door and saw Xemnas pulling his fist out of a hole in the wall. A spider of cracks traveled around the hole, and a bit of blood ran down his knuckles. He shook his hand, splattering a bit of blood on the wall, and then he left through my bedroom door.**_

"_**What is going on? Why is he acing like this….? Why…why am I so upset about it?…what…what is this feeling and why does it seem so familiar?" I thought as I felt warm tears run down my face. "What am I going to do?"**_

_**I leaned back against the wall of the balcony, slid down against it, and sat on the ground while pulling my legs into my chest.**_

"_**What can I do?"**_

"**Follow your Heart…"**

"_**What?"**_

"**Your Heart has it's own words…listen to them…"**

"_**My…Heart? I don't have a Heart…I'm a Nobody…"**_

"**Yes…but you share a Heart. Just because you're a Nobody…doesn't mean that you were never meant to exist…"**

"_**But…that's what Xemnas and Xehanort have taught me…Nobodies weren't meant to exist…"**_

"**Rylynn…everything happens for a reason…whether or not everyone believes so."**

"_**M-Melody? I-is that y-you?"**_

"**Yes…I've been with you all along. We've been connected…we've always been connected since you first woke up."**

"_**So you're the one that told me my name…and told me that I had to find something worth living for.."**_

"**Somewhat…yes. Actually…that was our Heart. Sometimes…our Hearts have voices of their own…you just need to take the time to listen to it."**

"_**Melody…I'm sorry for everything! I didn't want to be in Darkness…I-I just didn't understand what was going on…I'm so sorry…"**_

"**Now is not the time for apologies. You must find out where you stand. You need to figure out on what road do you travel."**

"_**But what roads are there?………Melody?…….Melody???"**_

_**She left me…her voice…it's gone…but now…now I know what my true choice is…**_


	13. The Secret

I opened my eyes and glanced around. Beads of sweat ran down the side of my face, leaving behind a wet, salty trail from my temple to my jaw. I was laying on my back on the floor. Riku was on his knees with my head laying on top of them. He appeared to be upside down…which had really screwed with my mind.

"W-what…what…" I began but Riku put a soft finger over my lips.

"Shh…you need to rest. I don't know what you did in your vision…but you used a lot of magic. It seemed to suck the energy right out of you… I was almost worried that you wouldn't wake up."

I made a small smile, but it almost hurt. I felt so sore as if I had worked out every muscle in my body for an entire week. My chest is what hurt the most. It hurt to breath. It hurt with every Heart beat, which was beating three times faster than it's normal rate. I took in a deep breath and forced myself to sit up. I could tell that made Riku a bit annoyed. My stomach muscles cramped as I tried to stand up.

"Where would I be with out you Riku?" I laughed as he caught my arm.

"Probably with another guy…just as stubborn and as boring as I am…" He muttered.

"That's not true! You're not boring, you're interesting…and you may be stubborn…but one of the things we have in common. Besides…I would never want to be with anyone or be anywhere else…than right here…with you." I smiled.

Riku's aqua eyes glistened as he helped me sit down on his bed. His eyes were one of the most attractive things I found about him. They just seemed to pull you into a whirl of seduction and lust, along with gentle and kind arms to wrap around you. It's a very strange experience.

"Melody…I know that…we aren't exactly a couple…or anything at all…"

I hid my smile and kept a solemn expression, but I could tell that he was fumbling with his words.

"We…well…I…eh…hmm…"

He lowered his eyes. He seemed to have lost what he wanted to say.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"Did you lose your train of thought?" I laughed.

He looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but let loose a cackle or too. It's not often that Riku looses his thoughts. He playfully shoved me and grumbled, 'oh, shut up.'

"Riku…I know we aren't a couple…but we know we should be…what do you think is holding us back?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he looked down.

**RIKU**

I knew that one more thing was going to happen between us before this adventure was over. I wasn't sure what it would be…but I did know that it wasn't good…but I couldn't let Melody know. She, just for me, would cancel the entire journey…even after we had come this far…and this close to finding Rylynn. Even though we still cannot find the three words that we long to say to each other…we know it's there. We can feel the fire around us, and for that reason…I can't tell Melody.

Her eyes captivated me as she watched me, waiting for my answer. I could no tell her. I had to make up something that would satisfy her.

"I don't know for sure, Peaches, but when we get back…and after our journeys are over… maybe we can have a more serious…life." 

I deeply hoped that what I had promised Melody would actually come true. Melody looked up at me, her icy eyes full of questions. She had detected my doubtfulness…

_Oh shit…_

"Riku…what are you not telling me?"

I should've known her better than to think that she wouldn't notice. She can see deeper into things than I could ever understand.

She stood up, her legs still wobbled a bit, and put her hands on her hips.

"Riku Faolan Alistayre!!" She cried.

Using my full name will get my attention quick. She knew I didn't like to hear my full name like that…but it did get her point through. I let a small smile slip as I looked down. Her persistence made me laugh, but it only made her more irritated.

"Mel…I just have this feeling that something bad will happen…it hasn't stopped since the moment we left Destiny Islands."

Her tension finally eased up, and her eyes softened. Her shoulders slumped a bit and she got down on her knees before me.

"I know…I've been having the same feelings…I want to know what's going to happen ahead…I want to know so that whatever it is…I can prevent it…" She said as she lowered her eyes in worry.

But then she looked back up at me with a smile.

"But we can get through anything as long as we are together…right?"

I nodded, but the truth was stabbing me through the Heart.

"Mel…wh-what would you do if _I _was the one to fall? What would you do if I died?"

Melody seemed taken aback by the question. She crawled on her knees closer to me, and put her hands on my knees. I sat up straight on my bed as she was on her knees between my knees.

"Riku…why.."

"Just answer the question…"

"…………………I….I.." She stuttered.

She was very worried, and I couldn't make her feel any better. I was just as worried as she was. She looked down and I could see her lips quiver. She had thought about something happening to her…not me…

"Riku…I can't lose you…" She whispered. "I'm going to tell Sora to take us back home…" She said as she stood up.

As she tried to turn and walk off, I grabbed her wrist, making her fall back on her knees in front of me.

"No…you don't need to cancel the entire journey for me…"

"Yes, I do! You're the only person that matters to me! Sure…I care about the others too…but you're the only one……I…I…"

I put my hands to the side of her face and kissed her. She accepted my embrace warmly. I lost myself again and I had to force myself away.

"Riku……what are you most afraid of?" She asked in a seductive whisper.

I looked deep into her electric blue eyes.

"Losing you again."

Then, over the loudspeaker, came Sora's voice.

"Mel…um…I seem to be having some trouble in locating Rylynn's world…maybe your directions were a bit off or something….maybe we got off course…I'm not sure…but you might want to come up here…Riku, you come too."

She took in a deep sigh and stood up.

"We're close…I know we are…"


	14. Rylynn's Allegiance

**MEL**

I led Riku up to the Control room. Sora jumped up from his chair and gestured that I should come and sit in his chair. I gladly took his offer and took his seat.

"Mel… we are at the coordinates you told Sora…but we don't see a world or anything in sight." Donald explained.

"Maybe…it's hidden…" I thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Well…remember when Leon explained that Cid's computer detected a new world…but couldn't find out where it was…nor a path to get to it? It's because Rylynn's world is full of glitches…"

"So then how will we warp there if we can't see it?" Larxene asked.

Keekie, Ciro, and Niettah surrounded me, all looking at me with large, wise eyes. 'You know what to do, right?' Keekie seemed to say. I nodded as I stood up. Everyone's eyes were on me, waiting for an idea.

"We have to use our Keyblades. If we use them together: _The Way to the Dawn, The Kingdom Key, The Heart of Sanctuary, _and _The Tie of Promises_…we should be able to open the path to Rylynn's world."

Sora nodded as he made his Keyblade appear in his hands. Kairi, Riku, and I all followed the same procedure. We circled up and pointed our Keyblades up at an angle where the tips were just about to touch. We all closed our eyes and touched the magic deep within. Warm air blew around us and a bright light emitted from between the tips of our Keyblades. Soon the power surged and the light grew so bright, that we had to shield our eyes while they were closed.

"A-hyuck! Sora…look!" Goofy cried.

I opened my eyes and turned around. Right in front of the gummi ship was Rylynn's lonely world, just as Naminé had shone me.

"It looks like your Heart was right, Mel." Sora smiled as he put a hand on my shoulder "We seem to be a bit closer than I expected…we can warp there right now…" Sora grinned.

I heard Riku make an exaggerated sigh, which meant he wanted to talk with me alone.

"Just one more minute…I need to talk with Riku…"

I dragged Riku into the kitchen. He suddenly kissed me, forcing me against the counter. I was lost in his touch all over again. I grew breathless as pulled away from me.

"I…I'm….I'm sorry…." He muttered.

I smiled as I lifted his chin and look at him.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked quietly.

I let him go and looked down.

_Am I ready? My instincts and my mind tell me that everything will be fine…but my Heart…my Heart is unusually silent…_

"Riku…we'll make it out fine…" I finally said as I lifted my eyes to his, "I promise…"

"Are you sure you can keep that promise?"

I smiled confidently and made a thumbs up.

"I always keep my promises…remember?"

Then, for the first time in a long time, Riku gave me a genuine 'Riku' smile. The one smile that could lighten up any of my dreary days. My promise seemed to make him feel safe.

"Or…you know…you can always hang out by yourself on the gummi ship. I'm sure that would be fun, too." I grinned.

He laughed and pulled into his muscular chest…which had I not had practice keeping in feelings…I would had drooled all over.

"You know you couldn't last three seconds in a fight without me…" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, but I have to tell you…hearing you cheer on the sidelines is what I will need most…"

"What are you talking about…?"

"This fight…between Rylynn and I…I need to do it alone…"

"But Mel...I…"

"Nope…no buts. That's how it has to be…this is my battle."

He stepped back and watched me carefully with an admiring smile.

"So…this is it…huh?" He asked.

"Yep…let's go!" I cried.

I quickly kicked open the kitchen door and heard a solid 'crack' sound. As Riku also came through the door and shut it behind him… Axel held his hand over his face with a whimpering sound. I crossed my arms as Axel lowered his hand, revealing his face covered in a huge dark purple bruise. His expression was a bit dazed and his knees wobbled.

"Eaves dropping, eh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Axel quickly regained his normal composure and dusted himself off.

"Not at all! I was just…uh…going to check the door for…uh…termites…because…well Larxie thought she saw one on the.."

"Oh, no…you are _not_ getting me into this one, Babe. I love you…But I won't defend your butt."

He looked at me and then lowered his head like a five-year-old in time out.

"Alright, Kiddies." I laughed. "I'll warp first…"

"You mean…you're not mad?" Axel asked.

"I didn't say that…" I grinned as I hugged him. "Of course I'm not mad…what…? You thought I would do more to you than just make your whole head a bruise?" I giggled.

I closed my eyes and warped to Rylynn's world…the last destination of our journey.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself surrounded by ferns and palm trees. Riku warped beside me with a solemn expression. I heard the familiar sound of ocean waves and so I pushed my way through the foliage, stumbling upon a beach. Riku had a small smirk on his face as he had just witnessed me trip over a vine, but then his face grew serious once again as he stared at the calming sea.

"It's almost like home…" He whispered.

"Aww…feeling a little home sick, Riku?" Sora laughed.

Everyone, including the three Nightstalkers, joined us on the beach.

"It does resemble home…doesn't it?" Kairi smiled.

I heard a rustle come from the brush just a little bit ahead of me to my right.

"Rylynn?" I asked.

But then a dark crimson colored Nightstalker came out from the brush. Her eyes were black and hollow and she didn't even seem to notice any of us but me. She looked up at me and sat down with her head cocked to one side. Keekie trotted up to her, but she growled menacingly at him, making him cower back towards the others.

"She is much more powerful than all of us out together…" Keekie said. "She tolerates no one. She sides with no one. She only seems interested in what you have to offer, Melody."

"What do I have to offer?" I asked him.

"I think she know that something is going to happen…and she wants you to show her the true meaning of Love, Friendship, and Faithfulness."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Riku asked.

"I don't think I am ready to know…" I answered.

I walked passed the Nightstalker, though she followed me, and walked along the beach until I came across a familiar white mansion hiding amongst the tropical forest. It hid on the side of the mountain, over looking the ocean with great authority.

"Rylynn!" I screamed.

Axel jumped at my sudden outburst when I heard the sound of a breeze to my left. I turned to see a dark portal open up and Rylynn stepped through. She had a black spaghetti-strap shirt with black slacks. She held the Dark Keyblade firmly in her hands.

"That Keyblade just can't seem to pick one wielder, does it?" I heard Sora mutter under his breath.

Then from the portal stepped Xehanort and Xemnas. Xehanort looked at me carefully as a smile splayed across his face.

"You don't seem surprised."

"It's because I'm not, Smart-ass." I muttered.

"Your temper has shortened since our last meeting…"

"Yeah well…I don't tolerate Assholes controlling other people's lives and decisions." I growled as I looked at Rylynn.

She lowered her head as I summoned my Keyblade.

"You know what to do…" Xehanort said to Rylynn.

I heard Sora's footsteps run towards me. I turned around, but saw Riku holding him back.

"This is Melody's fight. She has to do this alone…"

Rylynn lifted her head and me a fragile smile. Xehanort had a confident smile as Rylynn ran at me. Xemnas seemed to be a bit nervous and worried. I brought up my Keyblade and blocked a jab. Our Keyblades crossed an Rylynn watched me with flaming orange eyes.

"I have chosen a side…." She huffed.

"What side is that?" I asked as I shoved her back and sliced at her.

A cut appeared on her right thigh. It didn't even phase her. She faked a move to the left and jabbed at me. I moved my hips to the right, dodging the move, and hit her blade away from me. She lowered her Keyblade and looked at me with a serious expression.

"I choose…" And she suddenly spun around and pointed her Keyblade at Xehanort. "Light!!"

A bright yellow beam shot from her Keyblade and hit Xehanort through the chest.

"Melody…" Rylynn said as she looked at me for help.

Xehanort had a surprised look on his face as I pointed my Keyblade at him.

"You _still_ understand nothing…."

He opened his mouth to let out an angry cry when Dark Aura met his chest. He shattered into thousands of pieces and as they all fell, they caught flame, falling into a pile of ashes. A breeze came from the ocean and blew them away like dust in the wind.


	15. Guardian

**RIKU**

The girls both made their Keyblades disappear and rejoiced by grabbing each others' hands and hugging. They acted like old friends. Melody glanced over her shoulder and looked at me with a huge grin.

"Is that him?" Rylynn whispered and Melody replied with a nod.

I lowered my head and smiled, but a sudden movement caught my eye. Behind Rylynn and Melody, was Xemnas. I thought it was strange how he seemed worried about Rylynn in her battle between Melody, but now I suppose with her betrayal, that left him confused and very angry. He flung his arms forward with a low growl. A huge red and yellow energy beam shot from his hands. I knew Melody would have no time to react.

"Melody!" Sora said as he pointed.

Rylynn turned around and tried to protect Melody. Neither one of them were prepared.

"Riku, stop!!" Kairi cried, but I was already following my Heart.

I dove in front of Rylynn and Melody. A sharp pain hit my chest and the last thing I would hear would be Melody's frightful scream.


	16. Sorrow with Revenge

**MEL**

"Riku!"

He limply fell to the ground and did not get back up. I glanced at Xemnas, who looked at his own hands in horror, then slid to Riku's side. He was laying on his back in the warm sand, his eyes closed.

"Riku?" I said as I took a hold of his black muscle shirt and shook him.

He did not stir.

"Riku…wake up!" I said nervously.

There was still no movement. I quickly put my ear to his chest, but heard no heartbeat.

"**Oh God……no…please no…"** My Heart mourned.

"Riku! Riku, wake up! This isn't funny!!" I cried as tears came to my eyes.

I touched my magic to try and Cure him, but the green mist floated around his body, then disappeared.

"Riku, no!" I put my hands on his chest and began to perform CPR. "Come on, Riku!"

Tears began to stream down my face.

"Don't do this to me!!" I wailed.

I pounded the base of my fist into his chest.

"Damn it, Riku!! I LOVE YOU!!!!" I screamed.

I fell to my right side and cried into his chest. It seemed so unreal. It looked as if he just had to open his eyes and he would be perfectly fine.

"M-Melody…I-I-I….I am so….so …sorry…" She stuttered.

"I love you, Riku…." I whispered.

Rylynn fell to her knees an began to cry with me. I heard footsteps and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I lost control as Axel lightly whispered, 'Mel…he's gone…'. My lungs cried for air, my chest heaved, and my face began to tingle.

"I love you…"I whispered again in wails.

I put my hands over my face and wailed into them like a child.

"He can't leave me!" I cried. "I love him! I admit it! I love him!! He filled in the biggest piece of my Heart! He made me whole!" I wailed as tears never ended.

Axel's grip tightened on my shoulder as my hands dripped with tears.

"It took us so long for Fate to have us finally meet…and…and this is how it ends?? J-just like that??" I cried.

Then only one word came from my Heart.

"**REVENGE…"**

I clenched my fists until my fingernails dug into my palm, making little trails of fresh blood. I was now filled with fragments of sorrow and my Heart filled with hate and pain.

"I will not let him go…." I growled darkly.

I stood up so straight and fast that I scared Axel to where he fell over on his butt. I summoned my Keyblade and pointed it at Xemnas with rage.

"I LOVED HIM AND I NEVER GOT TO TELL HIM!!!" I screamed in anger.

I began to walk towards him when I heard Rylynn cry out 'no'. She reached out to stop me, but Axel held her back.

"Wait…" He whispered.

Xemnas backed up a bit as if he did not want to fight me. I ran to him and swung at him, but he held up at hand, and with his energy, he held my Keyblade in place. As my anger and hatred grew, so did my strength. I pushed against his force. His face grew serious as he concentrated. I pushed forward using all my hate to my advantage. Xemnas eventually had to use two hands against my strength. I pushed against Xemnas's force using my Keyblade, but then my left hand lunged forward on it's own. Riku's Keyblade appeared in my hand. I smiled evilly as I looked at Xemnas. He used all his might to push against me, but he was looking past me. I brought Riku's blade and the then mine, breaking contact with Xemnas's energy for just as second and then I used an extremely powerful blow of Reflectaga. Xemnas's own energy hit him, making him collapse on his back.

If you are using an energy to attack, you never want it to reverse against you. If you do, you'll either die or be hanging onto life by a thread. I stood towering over Xemnas as his dull orange eyes tried to stay open.

"I HATE YOU….." I said menacingly.

I twirled Riku's Keyblade and my own in my hand for my finishing blow, when Rylynn dived under my blade, using her own against me. I used my blade to push down against hers. As she fell to her knees from my power, I used Riku's blade to flip the Dark Keyblade from her grasp.

"No, Melody! Please, don't hurt him! He didn't mean to!" Rylynn cried.

I grew angry as I held the Keyblade to her throat.

"Why are you protecting him?!" I screamed in rage. "Have you not just witnessed what he is capable of?! He KILLED HIM!!!! _He_ KILLED RIKU and all he was doing was PROTECTING _US_!!" I hollered.

She winced as she looked back at Xemnas.

"It's because……it's because I love him!" She cried.

I felt my jaw drop.

"I thought…I thought Nobodies….I thought they couldn't feel emotions….?" I stuttered with bewilderment.

Rylynn's eyes traveled to Riku's body, then she looked back up at me.

"I remember…I remember the warm feeling that you had every time you looked at him…every time you thought about him…every moment you spent with him…"

I felt tears run down my face as I tried to remember those times…but they all seemed to fade to Darkness.

"Thanks to the reason of why you took your Heart…I was able to remember what it felt like to love…and in your case…loved in return.."

I sighed as tears rolled down my face.

"**What are you doing?! Get rid of them both! It will help purge Darkness!"** My Heart cried.

_No…you should let them both live… what happened to 'everything happens for a reason'??_


	17. Vision

I closed my eyes and blocked out my mind and my Heart. When I opened them again, a familiar, light, and cool breeze blew passed me. I looked around and realized I was standing on Paradise Island. I turned back and saw Riku standing in front of me with a radiant aura around him.

"Riku…?" I said excitedly as he lifted his index finger to my lips.

"There are times that following your Heart is the right answer…in fact, that is the right answer in most cases…but there will be at least one choice in your life where you might have to follow your mind…" He said.

Then he smiled at me and looked over his right shoulder. His dad, Arjen, appeared with a soft, respectful smile. Then from Riku's right, came his mother,Réylis.

"Réylis…" I whispered and she nodded gracefully. "Arjen…" And he smiled gently as he bowed.

Riku's smile grew. He was finally with his parents. I felt tears build up in my eyes. He seemed so much happier than I ever could have made him. I looked away when I realized that this vision could not last forever. Réylis walked over to me so gracefully that she looked like she floated on air.

"Thank you, Melody, for giving our son a life worth living."

Tears, that I tried to hold back, began to sting the back of my eyes. Then she stepped back. Arjen then came forward and kissed the top of my head ad smiled with kind eyes.

"Your are more beautiful in person. Thanks for keeping Riku in line."

Then they passed Riku, getting ready to pass on, but they turned back to wait for Riku. I knew that this was going to be the last time that I would ever see Riku again. The tears, that I had originally and successfully held back, broke out like a flood. Riku stepped forward while grabbing my hand, and then he kissed it gently.

"Thank you for my life."

I wrapped my arms around him, but then he began to fade a little. My arms fell through him like he was a ghost. The time for him to pass on, was near. He smiled sadly as he gently put his lips to mine. He ran his fingers through my hair as his parents watched us with sympathetic facial expressions. Riku didn't want to leave me. That's what he has been afraid of this whole time.

Riku's aqua eyes glistened with tear as he let his hand drop from my face. He turned around and walked as my knees collapsed under pressure. Tear rolled down my cheek as I brought my hands up to my face. Riku turned around and looked at me helplessly, as he also had tears streaming from his eyes.

"Melody…I love you."

I broke down even harder as his parents beckoned him to come. It was the first time for me to hear those words, the words that I have been craving the most, and now it brings no satisfaction. I would rather him be alive and stay with me, then ever have to hear him say those three words.

"I know you do, Riku……I love you, too."

He looked back at his parents then looked at me again.

"You have to let me go…" He whispered.

"D-do you remember when I made you promise that you would let me go?"

He nodded slowly as he tried to soak back up his tears.

"I understand now. I understand why you could not keep that promise. Please…don't ask me to do the same. I've already broken one promise."

"……Even though you promised we would both come out of this okay…that was a promise that no one could keep. It was a hope…not a promise…and there is nothing wrong with keeping faith in a dream. I told you… if there was a way to protect you…I would take it…that was my promise to you."

"I would rather you have broke that promise so you can stay with me."

Arjen gave me a patient and understanding smile. Réylis just watched us with a solemn yet sad expression. Riku walked towards me and I touch his hand as I lifted my eyes to him.

"Is there any way I can convince you to stay with me?" I whispered as tears ran down my face.

He turned away from me and sighed.

"I-I….I am sorry…Melody…"He said as he choked back his tears.

I dropped my hands as Riku walked toward his parents. Réylis put an affectionate squeeze on his shoulder as Arjen pulled Riku into his chest. I watched Riku cry into his chest as they slowly disappeared.


	18. Melody's Gifts

I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. The familiar kiss of the breeze died away. I opened my raw and achy eyes. I was kneeling before Rylynn and Xemnas, still holding Riku's Keyblade, with tears streaming down my face. I quickly dropped Riku's Keyblade, and with bright, shimmering lights as it hit the ground, it disappeared. I slowly got to my feet and kept my head low.

"You're free…" I whispered.

"What? Y-you mean.."

I lowered my eyes and then I suddenly had arms thrown around me.

"How can I repay you? You must want what you cam here for…right? The other part of your Heart?"

"No."

"No?"

"I didn't come here for that. I came here to protect you…to be your friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes…"

"But…don't you want to be Pure-Hearted?"

Tears built up in my eyes as I remembered a time when I had asked Riku what it meant to be Pure-Hearted. All of that seemed to fade away to the Darkness.

"Being Pure-Heart is too much of a burden. For the past few years, it has caused nothing but pain, grief, and anger for everyone I care about and myself.

"Then what do you want?" She asked as she lifted a eyebrow.

I turned around to look at Riku's lifeless body.

"I want…I want to be strong…I want to be strong for Riku…but…I can't." I sobbed as Rylynn brought me into her arms. "I can't let him go. I'm not strong enough."

"You are strong Melody. Ever since my dreams about you, I've always wanted to be strong like you, but even with all the darkness on my side, on Xemnas's side, I still could not even put a scratch on you. I don't think it's strength that helps you let someone go. It is the will of your Heart, the voice of the Heart." She moved a lock of hair out of my eyes as she put her hands on my shoulders. "Because it took you so long to find the true voice of your Heart, the voice that admitted to loving Riku, your Heart had grown attached. I believe that you may never let him go."

I lowered my head and began to sob again, something, that I hated to do.

"_I-I just can't believe that you stuck by my side through the entire night…while I cried. I mean…I…cried…"_

Riku's voice and memories of him flooded my vision. Then I heard my own voice.

"_Riku…it doesn't matter how much or how little someone cries…it only matters that somebody is there to help them through."_

I forced myself to look at Riku again.

_That somebody, Riku, is you. You are the only one that can make my Heart spring to life._

"Melody…I wish that I could feel…I wish my Heart could feel the pain…I wish I could hear my own Heart scream in denial at a lost loved one…but there is no way that I can understand what it is you are going through…"

I put my hands over my Heart and touched my magic.

_Riku stood up beside me._

"_I promise you both that as long as this journey goes well…I will give you your very own Hearts so you can live your own lives. I know you like Sora and Kairi…but I also know that you've both dreamed of coming out of their shadows. If all turns out okay…then Roxas you can meet the real Pence, Hayner, and Olette. Naminé, you can meet Rylynn and have a real live best friend."_

_Tears almost built up Naminé eyes._

"_You would do that for Nobodies?"_

_I smiled._

"_You're not nobodies to me. You're my friends."_

_Naminé and Roxas both smiled as the closed their eyes and held each other's hand. _

"_One more thing, Melody…" Naminé began as she looked at me over her shoulder, "Keep Riku close to you. I know he'll protect you from whatever you may come across on this journey…but watch him too. You just might have to protect him just as much…"_

I had visions run through my head. I was speeding across Darkness, passing Heartless and Organization Thirteen members. I finally came to a white door. The vision hovered there for a moment and then it flashed inside Kingdom Hearts. I used the power of my Heart and let it call out to many Hearts. I selected the few that seemed to fit their purpose and the next thing I knew I was speeding backwards towards my body. I jolted forward and Rylynn's eyes grew.

"Melody?"

I let one hand fall towards Rylynn, opening palm up to reveal a clear purplish heart. The Heart slammed into her chest, sending her backwards on her back. Her eyes squinted and she gasped.

"What's happening?"

"You are going to live your own life." I whispered.

I let go of a large heart, that I had picked out especially for this world, and watched it as it fluttered off to the mountains. No doubt to the rock that Rylynn cried in early in the first visions I had had of her. The sky lit brightly and the world seemed to be more lively. Birds began to chirp and crickets could be heard off into the distant mountains. A new smell filled the air. It was fresh, crisp,….alive. Rylynn held one hand up to her chest and looked up at me.

"You are not longer a Nobody, Rylynn."

I turned around and saw Kairi and Sora, slowly standing up, wiping the faint tears from their eyes.

"Roxas…Naminé…" I called.

Sora and Kairi gave me a bizarre look as I saw Roxas and Naminé step out of them. I suppose I had much more power than I thought. I may not have the Pure Heart, but I still have the power. A power that must have rested within for a long time…until anger and hatred woke it up.

_Naminé was wrong…I should not have kept Riku close to me. If I hadn't, he would not have sacrificed himself…_

"You are wrong, Melody." Naminé said kindly.

Kairi and Sora were both startled by Naminé's voice. They had not noticed the two until Naminé said something. They seemed surprise that they were awake, that I didn't have to put them into a trance state so I could reach Naminé and Roxas.

"Riku would have chosen that path, no matter how close you made yourself to him. He loved you Melody…and nothing could make him stop. He wanted to give you his whole Heart and he felt that it was his right, and his alone, to protect you. If you had not kept him close to your Heart, then you would not have seen him pass on…"

"You mean…that was real? What I saw…what I felt…?"

Naminé nodded, her eyes full of sadness. Roxas also seemed a bit down. They had both known Riku, but not as well as Sora, Kairi, or I.

"Your Heart and your soul left you body and went to Destiny Islands because Riku called them. He wanted to see you one last time…though he had wished it wasn't so hard……to say goodbye."

I nodded and tried to keep my tears back.

"Well…here…" I said as I opened my other hand.

The two Hearts in my hand responded instantly and shot towards Roxas and Naminé. After a few seconds, I saw Axel's eyes grow and a smile spread across Rylynn's face. Roxas stepped towards me, after examining himself, noting that he felt different.

"Melody…why …why did you do it?"

Axel looked from Naminé, to Roxas, the to Rylynn, then back to Me. He seemed utterly confused at why they needed a Heart when he could see them just fine, but he noticed that they didn't appear as a ghostly figure anymore, but as a real person.

"But…you said that as long as everything goes well…" Naminé began.

"I did say that…but…what's left for me now?"

Rylynn lowered her head and looked at Xemnas helplessly. He was so injured by his own energy, that Cure would not be able to help him. Only immense and slow healing could be done. I opened her hand and placed another Heart.

"Who is this for…?"

"For him…" I said as I nodded towards Xemnas.

Shock sealed her face.

"M-Melody!" She cried in disbelief. "But why?"

"Because…I am not a monster. I don't kill people. I don't take their Hearts. I protect them…that's my job as a Keyblade Wielder. I give Heart back to who need them, and if he is going to be in your life, Rylynn, then he needs a Heart of his own."

"We can put him in a sleeping pod in Twilight Town. While he heals… we can give him his Heart and explore his memories. We might need to change them up a bit to keep him from wanting to control Kingdom Hearts again." Naminé said softly.

Rylynn nodded and then gave it to Naminé. Naminé smiled as Rylynn grabbed Melody hands.

"Thank you…for everything."

"Now all you have a chance to live your own lives by stepping out of our shadows."

Naminé opened a Dark portal as Rylynn and Roxas picked Xemnas up.

"We'll come to visit." Naminé said with a small smile.


	19. Goodbye, My Love

They walked through the portal and it closed behind them. When I turned around, everyone's eyes lowered back to Riku. Kairi suddenly burst into tears as she cried into Sora's chest. They both sank to the ground as Axel held Larxene close to him. Small tears trickled down their faces. Axel couldn't help but watch me. He was the first and foremost one to know how I felt about Riku. He was, after all, like my older brother. Donald and Goofy tried to control Sora and Kairi's crying but gave up and began to give into their own grief. I walked to Riku and sank to my knees beside Riku.

_Why? Why this? Why the one thing that meant the most to me?_

A light breeze passed gently by, kissing across Riku's face, making his silver hair sway only just.

_If everything were to fade to Darkness…I don't think I would care. It wouldn't matter anymore._

A bright orb circled around me and King Mickey appeared with an extremely sad expression. He sniffled and looked up at me. I could see my reflection in his eyes.

"Your Majesty….I…I…" I began as I held back my sobs.

The King walked to my and hugged me.

"I-I'm sorry, Mel…but there…there isn't anything I can do for him…"

"But you brought me back…." I whined.

"But Riku has already crossed over. My magic can't touch him. I can't reach him. We can't talk to him."

I brought my hand up to my Heart as I looked at him hopefully. The King reluctantly shook his head.

"No…not even your Heart nor your light can bring him back…"

I closed my eyes and let out a pain-filled sigh. Tears rolled down my face.

KING 

Gosh. I never thought I could ever see Melody so down-hearted. It seemed that her sadness soaked through everyone's Hearts, including mine. I could feel her pain, her sorrow, as if it were my own. Her mood affects everyone, and if she is sad, everyone and everything connected to her will feel is as well. My eyes never left her, but her eyes never looked at me.

_Golly, I wish there was something I could do for her…_

MEL 

I gently scooped Riku into my arms. He was a lot heavier than I thought he would be, but my adrenaline was pumping and so it wasn't that hard to carry him down to the sea. His body was limp, but still warm. His dark lashes lay like crescents against his cheeks. His lips were soft and solemn, his face showed no expression, no sign of life. I let my tears fall more as I fought the waves out to the ocean. Once I passed the waves that beat against the shore, the sea was calm. I held Riku up and out as the ocean lifted him from my hands. The mixture of tears and saltwater came to my tongue as the sea cradled Riku away.

_I know how much you love the sounds of the ocean, Riku. It seemed only fitting that your body spends the rest of eternity lying in the wake of the waves. Sorry…but I can't let you go any other way. Your physical self may be let go…but that is not what I fell in love with. That's not what my Heart loved._

I turned around and fought against more tears along with the waves that forced me to shore.

"_**What are you afraid of, Riku?" She asked quietly.**_

_**He stared blankly back at her, blinking a few times. His eyes filled with pain of the past.**_

"_**I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid that next time you won't come back."**_

The tears blinded me and a wave seemed to grab my ankle, making me fall to shore.

"_**Even if I can't come back, I will always be with you." She said as she put her one hand over his Heart.**_

_**He leaned forward and kissed her softly.**_

"_**I love.." He began but she kissed him back, purposely interrupting him.**_

I wailed as I covered my face with my hands.

_Look at where my selfish ness has led. My life…my love…is all washed away. All my dreams for the future have disappeared. I'm sorry, Riku. I'm so sorry it took me so long to tell you. I am so full a regret that I can't hold in all my tears._

_You left me here alone and nothing can bring you back. When you died, I died too. Even though you took up the challenge to sacrifice, it really wasn't sacrifice at all. I am hollow inside and only you can make me better._

_No one can save me now. Here, left in Darkness, I reside in my own sorrow. The only thing to do is sit here and mourn as the tide faintly pulls it warm arms around me. I wonder if this is how you felt when I gave up my Heart? I think back on our lives and what we had both done for the ones we cared about. Even though we aren't mush alike, our Hearts believed in the same things._

_What's left for me now? Anything at all? The one thing I was sure about was the love I had for you, Riku, but what now? You were right all along. I was the only one right for you and you were meant only for me. So, now that you are gone, where does this road of grief lead me? Will I forever dwell in pain? Or will I learn to thrive on the broken pieces of my Heart?_

I heard Riku's voice, his beautiful, unburdened voice as he sang his songs to me.

"♫ ♪ _**I'm here again…a thousand miles away from you. A broken mess…just scattered pieces of who I am. I tried so hard…thought I could do this on my own. I've lost so much along the way…Then I see your face…I know I'm finally yours…I find everything…I thought I'd lost before…you call my name…I come to you in pieces…so you can make…me whole…**♪ ♫**"**_

But the next song, one that he had sang just before we began this adventure made my lips quiver under the pressure of my tears.

" ♫ ♪ _**Oh, let the world crash. Love can take it. Oh, let the world come crashing down. Oh, let the world crash. Love can take it. Love can take a little…love can take a little more……You can find me…you can find me…you can find me anywhere. Take a look your shoulder…I'll standing there…♪ ♫"**_

I glanced over my shoulder full of hope that Riku would be standing there, but there was only the ocean that glistened as the sun began to set.

"♫ ♪ …_**standing there. Love is all around you now…so take a hold. And faith will bring a way to the impossible…you can find me…you can find me…you can find me anywhere…♪ ♫ "**_

His voice finally echoed away, leaving the feeling of lost pain, lost guilt, lost in sorrow. I couldn't help but let out a whimper and finally let my head and shoulders heave as I cried harder. I never thought any of this would ever happen. Maybe, if I never met Riku, it would've been better…

I suddenly had the urge to slap myself in the face.

_No…you needed him…your Heart needed him…you both _still _need him. Everything happens for a reason…_

As I thought about Riku, my stomach churned. My throat tightened up and I coughed frantically. The next thing I knew, I was getting sick.

_Perhaps cheesecake was not the best thing to stuff myself with before a loosing battle._

I could here Riku make a comment in the back of my mind.

"_That's what you get for introducing cheesecake to Axel and Sora."_

I lowered my head and closed my eyes, bringing Riku's face to my mind. His aqua eyes shined, his smile was beautiful and comforting, his teeth were whiter than pearls and straight. For my teeth to be straight I to wear braces for two year my freshman and sophomore year in high school. As I felt tears leaving cold traits down my face, I imagined Riku cocking his head to the side, with the facial expression of 'what's wrong?'

I felt my stomach churn again and bile burn up my throat.

"She's making herself sick." I heard Sora whisper.

I stood straight on my knees, feeling the sand give way as the tide eroded beneath me.

I imagined Riku reached out his hand to stroke the side of my face, but then the image of him crying into his dad's shoulders shot through my head.

Bile burned through my esophagus once again and I cough and choked relentlessly opened my eyes and found it hard to see. They were caked with salty tears and some stuck to my eyelashes making them feel weighted down. My eyes stung and burned from the rawness, my throat itched.

Everyone tried to avoid their eyes at me, all except for Keekie.

"Melody…you made the right decision. Giving everyone a Heart and letting Xemnas live was.."

"**Was it?"** My Heart proclaimed.

_Yes…even though I scream in pain at his actions, I cannot make myself hate him. It's just not right……no matter how much pain Xemnas has caused in the past…_

I lowered my eyes and put my hands on my knees.

_When I gave my Heart away…you forgave me. When I was lost to Darkness…you never stopped looking for me. Why can't I do the same for you? I can't looked for you, Riku, because there is no way you can come back. Without you beside me…nothing feels possible._

Bile built up again and my lips and my stomach quivered. I could not take much more. I lifted my eyes to the sky and noticed the colors suggested that the sun was on the horizon.

"_**You want your life to settle down that much?"**_

"_**I'm tired of my Heart being the center of everyone's problems and worries…"**_

"_**Everyone doesn't come with you because they have to, Mel. They choose to come with you because they care about you…"**_

"_**So…is that why you came with me on the first journey?"**_

"_**Well…yes…but you know I was also asked to accompany you by King Mickey. I will admit…when we first received the letter…I didn't want to…but once I began to talk to you…I grew to care for you…"**_

"_**Riku…I really…I really don't want to go…"**_

"_**Come on. Let's take on one more adventure…" Riku said quietly.**_

_**Her eyes glittered as she took my hand and stood up.**_

"_**Let's go together…and come back together." He said as he lifted her chin for her to look at him.**_

"_**Yeah." She said as she smiled.**_

My stomach heaved again, making tears of literal pain and complete sorrow come from the corners of my eyes.

_I should have convinced Riku to stay on Destiny Islands. It's all my fault…I knew something was going to happen all along…why didn't I prevent it?_

I whimpered and tried to wipe the tears from my eyes, but they would just reform and plunge down my cheeks.

"Riku…I'm sorry…" I whispered.


	20. Faith will Lead a Way to the Impossible

♥ Kingdom Hearts: Love Can Take A Little More ♥

I whimpered again as my stomach heaved. I coughed and once the dry heaving passed, I tried to swallow. My throat burned and it was hard to swallow anything at all. My mind seemed to fall to Darkness as the thoughts of what happened were because of me, portrayed my mind.

Then, I felt arms sneak around my shoulder and neck. My heaving instantly stopped, but I could not turn around. I didn't want to. My throat's inflammation suddenly healed, but still, I did not want the feeling of someone loving me, to stop.

_Axel?_

I could feel the love radiate from him. I looked down at his arms and noted at how tan they were, then I heard a familiar sigh. With a hesitant breath, I slowly turned around. A small tendril of silver hair sat on my left shoulder. The air was sucked out of my lungs and my heart stopped. I turned and found myself face to face with Riku. I felt my jaw drop slightly as I tripped over myself and fell backwards on my butt. Riku made a wry grin, raising one corner of his lips into a half-smile. My lips could not form any words, and my voice could not find any. Riku kneeled down and his hands cupped around my face, gently brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"It's okay, Peaches. I am back. I am here for you." He whispered.

Something was different about him, something that I could not quite comprehend, but before I knew it, I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his muscular chest.

_What should I say to him? How is he back?_

Riku pulled me back and gently wiped the tears away from my eyes with his thumb. He smiled at my sweetly as tears built up in his own eyes

"I thought I was never going to see you again." He whispered.

I nodded as he put his arms around my neck, one hand held the back of my head, as he hugged me tightly. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him. I still remained puzzled and completely shocked.

_How is he here?_

I gently stroked his back, tracing my finger along his spinal cord. His black tank top clung to his skin, sea water dripped from his hair. I couldn't tell if it was tears or saltwater that ran down his face. As he pulled back, he brushed his soft, full lips against my temple.

"How is this possible?" I asked quietly.

Riku looked at me, then nodded back behind me. I turned around and watched as the unknown Nightstalker gracefully padded up towards me.

"I…" She began in a luscious, warm, feminine voice, "Can manipulate Life or Death."

She spoke through her snout, unlike Keekie whom you can just understand. She spoke as if she were human.

"Both of your separate Fates flash through my mind. I saw Riku's Death and I saw Melody's battle. That is why I was interested in what the _true_ future held. I wanted to know the _true_ strength of your hearts and of your Light. I want to see a_mor vincit omnia_."

"What does that mean?" Sora asked.

"It's Latin…from my world…" I concluded.

The Nightstalker nodded.

"I can speak every language known to any living creature. _Amor vincit omnia_ means Love conquers all in, as Melody said, Latin. A language of many in her world."

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"I was born with this knowledge. I do not know I was the chosen one, but because of it, I was in high ranking in our old world." She said as she looked at Keekie.

"I am assuming you need a name too?" I asked with a smile.

"I do not need one, unless you want to give me one."

"It is the least I can do for bringing Riku back…"

"Riku was the one who _chose_ to come back. I merely gave him the decision. He had to chose whether to stay in peace with his parents, or chose a somewhat burdened life with you…"

"A burdened life?"

Riku looked at me with a little regret in his eyes.

"Yes, if someone wants life…then they come back with a curse. Unfortunately, I can't just bring death or life to someone on free will. There comes a price along with the consequence."

I looked up at Riku. Nothing seemed different about him.

_What is his curse?_

I was almost scared to ask. I was scared to know. Riku sighed and then he faced me.

"I have a shadow. A darker side of me that only comes out when my feelings for you…are the strongest."

"Will you always…have this…shadow side of you?"

"Only until what the shadow wants is fulfilled. Usually…the shadows always want something that they cannot not possibly receive." The Nightstalker said quietly.

"So what does this side of you want?" Axel asked.

"I don't know yet…I haven't…met him yet…"

"So is this shadow like a mood swing? Or is he like a whole other person?" I asked.

The Nightstalker looked down.

"Every time Riku's affection grows for you, he will turn into his darker side."

"So he will look completely different from me?" Riku asked.

"No…he will resemble you a lot, but your hair and eye colors might change. More than anything, your personality will change."

I looked down, but then Riku lifted my chin.

"Nothing. I mean absolutely nothing, can make me stop loving you. Nothing can make me love you less." He said quietly.

Sora and Axel scooted closer towards us as Larxene and Kairi giddily grabbed hands. King Mickey exchanged happy looks with Donald and Goofy.

"What was that, Riku??" Axel asked.

I caught a glimpse of an embarrassed half-smile come from Riku, along with a little red tint on his face, but then he hid behind his silver bangs.

"Come on, Riku!" Sora cooed. "We want to hear that again…"

"Stop it, you two." I said sternly as I stood up. "Don't pick on him. He has made a hard enough decision on his own and he doesn't need any help in regretting it. I'll do that on my own…" 

Riku silently stood up and looked at me thoughtfully through his long silver bangs.

"I can't regret wanting to spend the rest of my life with you…

Axel and Sora both clapped their hands over their mouths and looked at Riku in surprise. Silence surrounded me, except for the small smoothing collapse of the waves against the shore. Kairi and Larxene held each other hands, watching me with solemn, yet eager eyes. Everyone waited for my answer. Truth be told, _I_ didn't even know what my answer was. What exactly was he telling me?

"Riku…" I began with a soft sigh. "Are you willing to not be embarrassed by my actions, no matter how immature I might be?"

A small smile spread across his masculine face, his aqua eyes glittered.

"I won't only be embarrassed, but I will be laughing, too." He took a step closer to me, his smile grew into a grin. "But I will walking beside you all the way…"

I laughed as Kairi and Larxene waited for more. I think they wanted more romantic statements.

"I'm not sure I trust that…" I giggled.

"What? Why not?" He asked in concern.

"Well…what if I suddenly decided I want to run around Destiny Islands naked or something…?"

Axel and Sora both made an awkward noise that sounded like a mixed between an 'oh!' and a cynical laugh. They seemed to think that Riku was put in his place.

"Then I wouldn't be the only one enjoying the view." Riku remarked with a sly grin.

I laughed and felt my face rush up with color. Sora and Axel both waited for my comeback.

"You mean you would actually enjoy me?" I smiled defiantly.

Riku was struck with a dumbfounded expression. Sora and Axel giggled like little girls. Kairi and Larxene seemed disappointed in Riku and I. I sighed and looked down at the Nightstalker.

"Thank you. You've made this possible. Life would not seem right…without Riku here with me…" I said as my eyes traveled back to Riku.

A light smile returned to his face, as Kairi and Larxene both nodded for me to go on.

"I believe that I owe you a name…let's see…how about…Queola…?"

The Nightstalker's eyes seemed to glow with pride.

"I would be honored to be named by you, Melody, Purest of Hearts…"

"Thanks, but, I am not Pure-Hearted…"

"You don't need a Pure Heart to be Pure Light…" Queola said as she gleamed up at Riku.

Those were Riku's words.

"Having Pure Light in your Heart…makes your Heart pure. You never really needed to receive a Pure Heart. The Light in your Heart you had to begin with, made you Pure. If you haven't noticed…even without your full Pure Heart…you still are connected to Kingdom Hearts. Only you and your Heart can open Kingdom Hearts together. No one else. It doesn't matter if someone was to take your Heart. Only _you_ can open up your Heart to Light. Only you can open your Heart to Kingdom Hearts."

I nodded and glanced at everyone.

"But the only thing that keeps the Light so Pure within me…is my friends." I smiled

Everyone, especially Sora, seemed to beam at me with pride and agreement.

"So what do we do now?" Donald asked.

"Well…I suppose we go home." I said as I smiled at Riku. "Together."

Sora walked over to Kairi and put his arms around her and smiled back at me.

"Well… this was an interesting journey…but I am glad that it's over. Home sounds really good right now."

I turned around and saw the middle of the sun on the horizon.

"Wait…" Riku said as he also watched the sun. "I want to watch the sunset on a different world for once…while we are all together…" He said.

Everyone nodded with a smile. Donald sat down beside Axel and Larxene. Goofy sat to the left of Kairi and Sora. Riku sat down and then I sat on my knees beside him. King Mickey sat between Sora and Larxene. We were a bit farther back on the beach then the rest of the group. Riku carefully took my hand and looked down at the group, as if to make sure that no one was watching. Then his aqua eyes came back to me, pulling me into their peaceful seduction.

RIKU 

I can't even begin to describe how right, and wonderful it felt to have Melody in my arms again. She was the one thing that kept me from wanting to part with my life. She was the one reason I came back. Sure, I love my friends, but I love Melody more.

She put her head on my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her. Her hand, I held carefully in my hand, as if it were made of glass. She was fragile to me; she was my treasure. I would keep her close to me, and _never_ loose her again.

Soon the sun's last rays disappeared beneath the horizon and left a cool breeze from the ocean. A full moon lit the shoreline as everyone got up and stretched. Melody yawned and then stood up, dusting the sand from her jeans. I got up and looked at the group of Nightstalkers that sat in a single file line, looking up at melody and I.

"Erm…Mel?" I asked with a chuckle.

She looked down at the small, yet powerful creatures.

"I sorry…but I can't bring your world back. I'm not that powerful. It seems that no matter how many enemies we defeat, your world is lost, but I can give you this world." She said sweetly. "Though you'll probably have to share it with Rylynn…you can live on this world."

All the creatures chirped and trilled with excitement, but Keekie was the only one that seemed disappointed.

"Keekie…what's wrong?" I asked.

He padded forward and nuzzled against Melody's leg. 'I don't want to live here. I want to stay with you.' he seemed to say. Melody scooped him into her arms and hugged him affectionately.

"It's your choice Keekie. Do you want to stay with me? Or do you want to finally have a life with your clan?"

Keekie purred softly as he exchanged looks from his pack, to Melody and I.

"I want to stay with you. My clan can visit me whenever they want…right?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Alright…I think we should head back home." Sora said.

"Yes…I agree…" I said quietly.

King Mickey smiled and then walked up to Riku and I.

"Golly, I am so glad that everyone is back together and happy again. Mel gave us all quite a scare. I am afraid to say that, she would not last long without you, Riku."

I felt my cheeks turn a little red as Riku chuckled.

"Welp, I suppose I should get back to my Kingdom."

"Your Majesty…what else will you have us do?" I asked.

"Do?"

"I think she is asking if we have any more missions…" Axel said.

The King lowered his head.

"You are done. Go back to Destiny Islands and relax. Live your lives. Unless it's of great importance, I will not summon you."

"No…if you need us… then please call us." I said.

King Mickey smiled and then nodded.

"Until we meet again." Then with a bright light, he was gone.

I looked at Riku and shrugged with a grin.

"I guess we should get back to the gummi ship. There is nothing left for us to do." I said as I shoved my thumbs into my back pockets.

Everyone nodded and then one by one, we warped back to our gummi ship.

It took us no longer than six days to sit around on the gummi ship. In that time, I finished my third journal, and finished my story. I had eventually decided that it was going to be Riku's birthday present, which was coming close within the next five months. Donald and Goofy had an emotional breakdown when we finally came to Destiny Islands. I know it seems hard to imagine, but they had both gone through so much with all of us, and there was no telling how long before we met again. It was dark when we all went to Paradise Island, after Donald and Goofy left. We made our way to the Southeast side of Paradise Island, where the raft still sat. Together, everyone picked up logs and twigs and…by using Axel's magic…made a huge bonfire. Riku laid down about five feet away and I rest my head on his chest as we both watched the stars dance above us. Sora and Kairi could be heard laughing with Axel and Larxene as they all told stories, but I wasn't paying any attention. In fact, the stars seemed to catch all my attention. Riku ran his fingers gently through my hair, and some how I just knew that he was thinking about his parents.

"Melody?"

His voice suddenly cut the silence between us. I felt his chest rise beneath me as he took a deep breath.

"Hmm…"

"I love you."

I rolled over onto my stomach and smiled at him.

"I love you, too."

Kingdom Hearts credits go to Squaresoft® and also include Disney® characters and Final Fantasy® characters.

♥6♥


End file.
